


Make Me Feel Alive (and shatter me)

by SadaVeniren



Series: No Control Club Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cameras, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Feminization, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Knife Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nail Polish, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sharing Partners (but not like that just trust me), Size Kink, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “I have a proposition for you,” Harry said.“That’s an interesting thing to have for me. Do you need something from the club?”aka Louis and Harry are 24/7 for a week





	1. Set up & Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messofgorgeouschaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofgorgeouschaos/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Paula. You are one of the best fandom friends I could ask for, seriously. You deserve the world so I'm giving you something of it in the form of 9 chapters of BDSM. Hopefully you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Are you ready for one of the most negotiated kink fics ever? Cause that's what this is. So much talking. Soooooo much talking omg. There is going to also be lots of smut but this is....a lot of talking and acts of submission. Right now the tags are pretty sparse but I'll be adding more tags as the chapters get put up. Speaking of!! The next chapters will not be coming until next month because I have to go write two exchange fics but don't worry, there's no cliffhangers or anything in this fic. Each chapter could probably be read as their own little one shot but Paula asked for this to be posted as a WIP and I would never deny the birthday girl so :)
> 
> General disclaimer like the one I posted on the first fic: though I try to depict BDSM as accurately as possible, never use my fic - or any fic - as a guideline for what is and is not safe and proper BDSM etiquette. Above all else this is fiction meant to entertain and not a how-to guide.
> 
> Title from Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling and Lzzy Hale from Halestorm

“You’re looking extra bouncy,” Louis said as he stopped in front of his office. Harry was standing at his door bouncing from foot to foot, a giant smile on his face. Louis could see the way his body was wound tight, ready to pounce on him the moment he got the go ahead. Louis held open his arms and Harry jumped forward, letting out a small squeal as his arms wrapped around Louis’ neck.

“I missed you so much!”

Louis laughed. “I missed you too, baby. It was a long week without you.” He’d been on the continent for a conference. Harry had already booked sessions back in London months ago so he’d been unable to join Louis. It had been the first time they’d been apart since moving in together and Louis knew he’d missed Harry greatly.

“You can’t leave me again like that,” Harry said after he’d kissed Louis.

“You were the one so busy you couldn’t take my calls,” Louis reminded him as he opened his office door and let them get in to get some privacy. His office had changed in the months since Harry had entered his life. It was more homey, since Harry spent time in it when he was at the club, with an added sofa and new pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures of, and by Harry.

What could Louis say, he had a thing for displaying his boy.

“Lou,” Harry whined as he flopped down on the couch. “You know I feel bad about that. I fell asleep without charging my phone and so it died when I was out in the field.”

Louis joined him, letting Harry curl up with his head on his lap. “Yes, yes, I remember what you said. Still no excuse. So tell me, how was your work?”

“It was good. Got my article published. Managed to convince Shawn to be the model for Cara’s leather store campaign I’m filming. Have I mentioned I hate when people expect me to supply the models?”

“You really should tell her that’s not part of your job,” Louis said, already knowing what Harry was going to reply with.

“Ugh the things I do for small businesses and friends. Mmm, let’s see. I booked our flight to San Francisco even though that’s supposed to be Niall’s job. Double checked that my booth was paid for. Spoke with Sarah about your suspension demonstration. She said Mitch can model for you if I’m too busy when the time comes since his only job is to sit pretty anyway.”

“Sounds like you were a busy bee,” Louis said.

Harry smiled up at him. “How was the conference? I saw some of the livestream from your panel, and then watched the playback demonstration but I want to hear everything.”

“ _Everything_?” Louis asked, with only a bit of teasing. “Hmmm, well, my hotel room was lonely and the size of a shoebox. I saw Lou - told her to say hi to Lux for us - had dinner with Bebe-”

“Yeah she sent me creeper pics of you,” Harry said.

“Well aren’t you just a know it all,” Louis said. “I placed a couple orders for new toys with a vendor. I found a _great_ deal on some male masturbation toys which is great because those are a bitch to sterilize for the public play room so having a bunch on hand is always good.”

“We’ve never played with those, have we?”

“We haven’t done a lot of things yet,” Louis pointed out, eyes following Harry as he said that. Harry wasn’t looking at him, instead keeping his eyes on the patterns his fingers was drawing on Louis’ thighs. “Do you want to have me use one on you? Or you use one on me?” Harry didn’t really react to what he had said and Louis frowned a bit. “Do you have something you want to try?”

Harry pulled himself up off of Louis’ lap and straightened himself up. Louis could see the veneer of professionalism he was putting on and that told him he needed to sit up and treat whatever Harry was about to say with the utmost importance.

“I have a proposition for you,” Harry said.

“That’s an interesting thing to have for me. Do you need something from the club?” Louis tried to think what Harry could need. Louis had already given him permission to write articles on the club whenever he wanted: including reviews of events, interviews with staff, and also interviews with himself. It was only free publicity after all.

“I came up with an idea for my next big article. Nick has been pushing me to come up with series ideas, where I could write and publish multiple articles over a period of time to have people coming back for more content.”

“I remember you brainstorming about this a couple weeks ago, yes.”

“I want to try being 24/7 for a week. With you.”

That hadn’t been what Louis was expecting at all. His breath caught at the idea even though he didn’t have any details yet of what Harry wanted to do. The idea of staying in their roles for an extended period of time was something he’d never considered since for them scenes were scenes, and then they went about their days together. Sure he knew there were some aspects of their every day personalities that leaned them more towards dominance or submission, but overall Louis thought in the day-to-day they lived a pretty balanced, boring, equal life.

Harry kept on speaking as if he hadn’t just brought about a whole new perspective to Louis’ world. “I was thinking I would be the submissive for the week, just because writing from that perspective and experience would be a lot easier? I would be able to focus more on the feelings of what I was doing compared to having to remember those and plan for each day AND take care of your wellbeing too.”

“That makes sense.”

Harry finally seemed to focus on him. “Would it be something you’re interested in doing with me?”

“Is that a real question, Harry?”

“Yes because I want to be sure. I’ve spoken with Jade about how it is for her and she’s said it can get really intense. I wasn’t sure if that was something you wanted to experience with me.”

“Of course it’s something I want to experience for you. I do think we’ll need to talk about everything though. Like would you prefer this to be more of a spontaneous adventure where we sort of live our regular life but just the added degree of total submission or would you rather have it be a planned adventure type thing where one day I make you dress up as a maid, one day I have you plugged up, one day we do a wax play scene?”

Harry pursed his lips in thought. “I think having it be the mix might be better? Like I still want us to be _us_ and do what we normally do, watch movies on Thursdays and go see Gemma and Lottie on Wednesdays but at the end of the day I will need to be writing about this and saying ‘oh we just acted normal except we said I was Lou’s willing slave’ just doesn’t seem like it would fly? So we’d need to try in some regard. The idea overall though is that I’ll be submitting to you at all points in time. So I guess one of the big _rules_ would be something along the lines you make all the final decisions.”

Louis wasn’t sure how he liked the sound of that. He held up a finger and stood up, heading over to his desk. “Let me just grab my laptop so I can keep notes while we talk. I think this is one of those points a contract would be good to have, even if we don’t sign it.” Harry was waiting patiently for him to get back. Louis opened a word document and started typing. “I’ll write down your rule but we’ll see if it stays as is. I think first thing we should tackle is boundaries. Our hard nos will be respected but-”

“I think some of our yellows should be tested. Or well, my yellows.”

Louis could understand that. “Do you have any in mind?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Knife play is what immediately comes to mind for me.”

“You performing it you mean?”

“Yes. I think I’d want you to teach me how to do it.”

“That request doesn’t seem very subby,” Louis said but he made sure Harry could see his face was scrunched up to try and contain his laughter. He typed down _testing H’s limits: knife play_. “As the dom I’ll be in charge of what scenes - well I guess they wouldn’t be scenes they would just be sex - but either way I’d be in charge of what we do and when we do them. On that note everything that happened during this week would not need to be discussed?”

“That’s why we’re having the discussion now.”

Louis wrote down some more notes and then worried his lip with his front teeth for a minute. “Would we still have our normal cool down talk period after each scene or would we only do that if one of us had a problem with what we had done?”

“I think… after care is still a must but if I’m giving you blanket permission to run everything then I don’t think we will need to talk after each time we do something. Maybe for journalistic purposes we could take twenty minutes before bed to go over how we felt the day went?”

“I can work with that. I want you to feel as safe as possible during this. I don’t want to break your trust.”

“I don’t think you will but that’s why we’re having this conversation now. Or part of the conversation. I think there will be more before we start.”

That put Louis at ease. He liked knowing he’d have time to prepare. “Is there anything you want to do specifically, or you feel you should be doing?”

“I’d want you to pick out my clothes for the week. And maybe handle how I spend my money?”

They still had their own separate bank accounts so a part of Louis thought that request was a little out there, since Harry could always just use his bank card or credit card. Unless… “Would you be comfortable giving me your cards? And I give you an allowance for the week?”

“Yes.” Harry said it with no hesitancy and Louis looked up from what he was typing. Harry’s pupils were blown and his cheeks were flushed.

“Is the idea of me giving you an allowance turning you on?”

“The idea of submitting to you for an extended period of time in new ways is turning me on.”

“Fair enough. We still need to talk so I can’t help you with any arousal yet. Are there any other ways you can think of that you want to show your submission?”

“Some of the more domestic tasks around the flat? Give me chores to do? If we plan the week right I could clear my schedule so I’d be home most days. Be a proper house slave?”

“That could work. If something comes up during the week and you need to work how about you need to ask me permission?” Louis didn’t want to say that he would more than likely give the permission, the illusion of control would be enough.

This one made Harry squirm a bit in his seat before he ultimately nodded. “I would be okay with that. Should we just make it a blanket statement that I need to ask your permission for everything that week?”

“I’ll write it down and we can revisit it to tweak it. I know I’m personally crap at taking care of myself since you normally do all the cooking so I’d be awful at controlling when you eat and what you eat but maybe in that regard just checking with me each morning what we’d have for dinner. Or I will tell you. I’d like to be in charge of when you shower and how long you pamper yourself.”

“Do I really take that long?” Harry asked, sticking his tongue out.

“You take just as much time as you need but more time than I would like sometimes, and maybe it’s something we can work on together that week,” Louis said as he added _shower control_ to his word doc. “Is there anything else you can think of at this moment that you’d want to add to this list?”

“Not that I can think of,” Harry said.

“Me neither, but we are going to come back to this in a couple days. I think we have a really good working outline of what we’re looking for. What I’m taking from all of this is that for the week your job will be to fully submit to me, and my job will be to tweak as we go and make sure the experience we are having is enjoyable for both of us.”

“I think that sums it up, yes,” Harry said. “Do you want to sign it with a kiss?”

“There’s nothing to sign yet, but I’ll give you a kiss, how’s that?” Louis leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips, his mind already whirling with ideas. He needed to calm down though. This would be a marathon adventure, not a sprint.


	2. Day 1

Harry woke up first, which wasn’t that big of a change from how their mornings normally were. He was always the early riser of the two so there was a sense of normalcy as he got out of bed. He almost forgot what today was in his early morning fog. He went to pick up a pair of pants that were at the side of his bed when he froze.

_”When you wake up I don’t want you to get dressed until I’ve picked out your clothes. You may use the bathroom but you can’t shower until I tell you to. Whatever you’ve slept in, however dirty you are from the night before, you need to stay that way until I let you change.”_

That had been one of the rules they’d implemented. Harry felt his cock get a bit hard at remembering that order, especially when he realized that Louis fucking him bare last night had probably been planned to make this morning as uncomfortable as possible. He couldn’t shower until Louis let him, and he’d have to walk around the kitchen and make breakfast naked.

He could do this.

He padded into the bathroom and did his normal morning business. Luckily all of Louis’ come had dried so he wasn’t leaking, just a bit crusty. It was okay though, because it was what Louis had wanted. And Harry was here to give Louis exactly what he wanted.

He washed his hands at the very least before he started making breakfast. They’d agreed to start on a Sunday to give themselves both a day in to adjust to what they were doing. Louis didn’t work at the club on Sundays since they weren’t busy except for the biweekly munches No Control now hosted. The late Saturday nights Louis worked meant that Sundays were always a sleep in kind of day. 

Harry checked the time and saw it was just past noon. Louis would probably be asleep for another thirty minutes or so. It gave Harry enough time to start breakfast. Normally he would run to the bakery down the street and get some pastries but since he wasn’t allowed to change his clothes he couldn’t go out. So he had to make do with what they had in the fridge and pantry.

Cooking with oil was a bit of a challenge since he wasn’t wearing any clothes but he managed to cook a fry up with minimal damage to himself. He turned on the kettle just as he was plating everything and grabbed Louis’ favorite mug. He set everything on a serving tray he’d bought just for this week and walked back to their bedroom just as Louis’ phone alarm went off.

He stopped in the doorway as Louis pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Good morning, daddy.”

They’d agree he’d address Louis by his title for the entire week, including when they were in front of friends who were familiar with their lifestyle. In mixed company he would only call him Louis, a change from the normal nicknames Harry had for Louis, but enough of a distinction to remind them both of Harry’s place in the relationship.

“Morning, love,” Louis said around a yawn. His voice was sleep rough and raspy. Harry could feel his eyes travelling up his naked body, admiring the way he looked. “Did you shower?”

“No, daddy. I stayed just the way you left me last night.”

“Good girl. Now what’s that you’re holding?”

Harry gestured a little with the tray, trying hard not to spill it. “I made us breakfast. I did up your favorite.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the tray over Louis’ thighs so he could see. “And I got you tea too, in your favorite mug.”

He waited and watched as Louis stared at the tray Harry was holding. “I didn’t want a full English,” Louis said. “You were supposed to wait for me to tell you what I wanted.”

Harry looked at the breakfast he had put together, feeling a hot roll of shame coursing through him. It was more intense than the normal feeling he got when he didn’t follow an order for Louis. There was nothing worse than thinking he was doing everything perfect and then finding out he had forgotten something. It was only made worse because he’d been expecting this to be a lot more natural, and if he messed up from the start then what did that say about how the rest of the week would go? “I forgot. I’m sorry, daddy.”

“That’s okay, love. It’s the first day we’re doing this. Tomorrow I know you won’t make the same mistake. You’ll make it up to me by going and getting me what I want. I want some pastries from the bakery you always go to.”

Harry looked at himself, still dirty and a bit crusty from the night before. If Louis was intending to let him take a shower he would have offered it so even though Harry felt a bit off not being clean, he nodded with a smile and got up. “What would you like me to wear to get breakfast?”

“You can just toss on those black joggers I was wearing last night and zip up my jacket. It’s just around the corner right? No need to look fancy. And when you come back you’ll be getting undressed again anyway.”

Harry did as he was told. This wasn’t the look he _ever_ wore when he left the house, but he did always like wearing Louis’ clothes so it was no hardship for him to slip on the joggers Louis had been talking about. They had been right on the floor by Louis’ side of the bed and Harry frowned a bit when he noticed there was a small white streak dried on the front of the joggers up by the thigh.

“Um, daddy, did you use these to clean yourself off with last night?” Harry didn’t remember what happened after they both finished but Louis did have a habit of using whatever clothes were laying around to wipe the come and lube off of him.

“Did I?” Louis asked. The tinking of ceramic on metal had Harry lookup just in time to see Louis take a long sip of his tea. He had his eyebrows raised as he waited for Harry to say anything more.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask _what if someone notices_ but Harry had a feeling that was the lesson Louis was trying to teach. One of the biggest arguments they got into about Harry taking too long to get dressed was he always claimed people would notice when he didn’t look perfect. Louis always said no one would notice. He was having Harry walk to his normal Sunday stop in dirty, come stained joggers, and a zip up hoodie to show him that no one would notice.

Harry’s heart started thumping, and he quickly nodded in understanding. “I’ll be back with your food.” He reached for the tray so he could take it to the kitchen and he leaned down for a quick goodbye kiss. He remembered that was one thing he was allowed to do without permission. He could take unlimited kisses unless Louis specifically mentioned otherwise.

“I’ll be waiting, love. You’re being such a good girl.”

Harry flushed with pride as he left the room with a quiet “thanks”.

***

Harry felt settled when he came back into the flat. Submitting to Louis’ request even at his own discomfort made him feel good. Having it be a lesson only amplified that feeling. It was different from the normal buzz he got when he was going into subspace, and presented more as a thrumming down his spine. He liked knowing he was making Louis happy with the action he was doing, and right now submitting to him was what made Louis happy.

It helped even more that Louis had been right. No one had given him a second look, or commented on his attire. He definitely didn’t see anyone look down at where the stain was, half-heartedly hidden by his hands on his thighs.

Louis was sitting on the couch in their living room when he got back, dressed in his own - clean - pair of joggers and an old threadbare shirt, and he smiled when he saw Harry. “You’re back quick.”

“I went a bit later than normal so the noon rush was over. I did get you everything you’d like.”

Louis took the bag Harry handed him and began taking out the food. He licked his thumb clean of the cream from the cherry pastry he pulled out. Harry watched, standing awkwardly in front of the coffee table they had in front of the couch. Louis gave him a look as he popped his thumb out of mouth. “Undress. I remember telling you to do that before you left.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said unzipping the hoodie and letting the joggers drop. He hung the hoodie up and tossed the joggers in the laundry basket, noting that it was getting full. He’d need to do that tomorrow if he didn’t have time today.

“Come sit next to me, love,” Louis called. Harry followed his voice back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Louis. He saw on the coffee table that Louis had unpacked everything and laid out the three pastries on top of the bag they’d come in. Harry watched as Louis picked up the cherry pastry first, ripping off a piece of it. “Open.” Harry dropped his jaw and stuck out his tongue so Louis could feed him. “Good girl,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s face. “See. I couldn’t do this with the breakfast you made me, could I?”

Harry finished chewing and swallowing, the sweet tartness of the cherries exploding on his tongue. “It would have been messy, daddy.”

“Exactly.” Louis kissed him on the lips before taking his own bite of the pastry. “This is why you need to wait for me to tell you what to do, right?”

“Right,” Harry said as the next piece of pastry was fed to him.

It was nice, lying there on the couch being fed and spoken to softly. He’d been at the club with Louis the night before, though they’d spent a little time apart while Louis went and had a meeting with someone and Harry danced with some friends, so there were things Louis wanted to fill Harry in on. It was different from how their Sundays normally went. Usually they were much more hectic, with Harry’s mind being filled with one million things he had to do for the upcoming week. And he still did have some things coming up. He hadn’t been able to clear out the whole week from work to be a nice house slave to Louis, but Louis was the one making the decisions right now, and Harry trusted Louis to know what to do.

They’d been done eating for a while and were still talking aimlessly about their friends and what they’re upcoming week was going to be like. Louis was running his hands through Harry’s hair, dropping kisses onto his forehead. There was a low hum of arousal running through him, making him semi-hard as he laid there next to Louis. He didn’t need it to be taken care of right now though. What they were doing now was honestly perfect.

“Love, I think I want a manicure.”

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He loved giving manicures to Louis, but he was surprised that Louis requested it today. He had kinda assumed Louis would want something...more. But maybe there was going to be more to this than he could see in the moment, like with wearing the dirty clothes.

“Sure. Let me get my supplies. Can I do one for myself too?” He stood up, stretching his back as he did and Louis landed a quick SMACK on his bum.

“Love your bum, beautiful. And yeah, we can get them done together.”

Harry flushed, rubbing his arse cheek where it was starting to smart. “Thanks, daddy.” He grabbed the supplies he needed: two bowls he filled with soapy water, his nail clippers, lotion, cuticle oil, and then his bag of polishes. Setting everything up, knowing it was at Louis’ request, was calming. He felt that thrumming he’d experienced when he’d gone out to get the pastries coming back, and he let out a happy hum as he arranged the polishes on the coffee table for Louis to choose from.

Louis slid down to the floor on the other side of the coffee table and Harry got to work. He started by setting a timer and letting them both soak their hands in the warm water. Louis was smiling at him, obviously happy to be pampered.

“I love doing this with you,” Louis said. “You’re really amazing, and you make me really happy.”

Harry flushed again but held eye contact with Louis. That had been something they talked about. Harry tended to look away when Louis complimented him and Louis wanted him to maintain eye contact. So it was an order that he couldn’t look away when Louis praised him, and Louis had assured him he would be praising him _a lot_.

“Thank you,” he whispered, not able to make his voice any louder.

“No. Thank you. Now, I think I want a pearly pink color for my nails, and you should probably go with that shimmery gold I wore last time.”

Harry knew which polish Louis was talking about. It had chunks of holographic glitter in it that made it sparkle in the sun. “Okay. I can do that.”

When the timer went off Harry picked up his own hands first so he could take care of his cuticles and massaging the lotion into his skin first. Once he was done with himself he took Louis’ hands out of the water and began to dry them. While he applied the lotion on Louis’ hands and wrists and forearms he made sure to massage him to get the blood circulating. That was part of their manicure ritual.

Louis was watching him as he worked and it made Harry feel more subconscious than he ever was normally. He wondered if that was the point of this exercise, to get Harry used to serving Louis, and being observed. Maybe Louis was planning some sort of intimate orgy at the end of the week where Harry would be shared around. Maybe Louis would be observing and not participating.

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he reminded himself the events weren’t about him. His job was to serve Louis, and make sure he was happy. Making Louis happy would make _him_ happy.

Harry started painting their nails. He did the base coat first, doing Louis’ nails and then his own. They had fallen into a comfortable silence and Harry’s mind was starting to go a little wild with thoughts of _what this meant_. He took Louis’ hand to paint his nails with the first coat of pink - thin, thin, he kept reminding himself - with his mind still whirling. Louis was still just looking at him, so fond, so happy and calm. Harry didn’t know what to make of it.

When he was done with the first coat on both of their nails he capped off the polishes and waited to see if Louis would say anything.

Louis just picked his hand up and admired the color on his nails.

Harry squirmed. He had been naked and dirty since getting up and he glanced at the clock - it was almost four in the afternoon. Complete submission didn’t mean he couldn’t at least _ask_ what was going on. Right? He clear his throat. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?” Louis didn’t take his eyes off of his nails.

“Is this all we’re doing today?”

Louis’ eyes slid from his nails to Harry, and his smile dipped into a frown. “What?”

“Me painting your nails, and us cuddling. Is that all we’re doing? I just thought maybe we’d start off with more of a bang?”

Louis put his hand on the table, careful not to smudge the drying nail polish. “I’m doing what I want to do today. Is there a problem with that?”

Harry shook his head. “I just thought-”

“Harry,” Louis said, not unkindly. “Who is in charge right now?”

“You are, daddy.”

“Thank you. Now. I think I’m ready for another coat of nail polish. This one is looking a little patchy.”

“It’s the brand. They make a really thin formula so it comes off streaky in the first coat but the second coat will make it look better,” Harry said, picking up the brush again.

He added a second coat to Louis’ nails and then did his own second coat. When he was done what that he added a quick dry top coat to both of their nails so that their nails could finish drying. He felt foolish for even asking. He was supposed to trust Louis and what they were doing. But he was used to knowing at least the daily things they were going to do. He never considered himself a _control freak_ to be exact, but he liked knowing what was happening, and only ever let go when he was subbing.

Oh.

He felt his eyes widen and he heard Louis laugh.

“Did it finally click for you, love?” Louis asked, voice still the same level he’d had when he’d been explaining he was doing what he wanted.

Harry looked at Louis. He could feel his mouth hanging open in surprise. “You’re making me get used to giving up control.”

Louis nodded, fanning his fingers. “Today is about getting used to what the rest of the week will bring. You’re usually the one in control of a lot of your day-to-day activities, but this week _I’m_ going to be making those decisions. I figured us having a day where I didn’t tell you my plans would be enough to give you a crash course in giving up that aspect of your life. I’m still not going to tell you what’s coming for the rest of the day, you’ll be surprised, but so far it hasn’t been _bad_ has it?”

“No, daddy,” Harry said with a shake of his head.

“Then do you think you can sit back and enjoy what’s coming?”

Harry nodded. “I can try.”

“I want you to succeed but trying is a good start I suppose. Come up onto the couch and we can cuddle while we wait for our nails to dry. The color I picked out looks very good on me.”

“It does. You have excellent taste.”

“I know.”

This time as they settled down onto the couch Harry tried to clear his mind and focus on the present. It was hard, harder than most things he’d ever done as a sub before (and that was saying a lot since he had experience with deepthroating comically large dildos). He felt accomplished though when Louis stroked his bare sides and told him he was being such a good girl.

“Come on, love. It’s shower time.”

Harry didn’t even celebrate like he’d wanted to when he’d woken up and realized he’d have to be dirty until Louis told him otherwise. Instead he stood up with Louis and let himself be guided into their bathroom. Their bathroom was small, with a standing shower only and no tub, but they still managed to share.

Louis asked him to turn the water on and step into the shower. Feeling the warm water hit his skin was an euphoric feeling he’d never experienced before. Harry felt his muscles relax as he stood there letting the water run down his chest and back. He reached for his body wash and then froze. No, Louis probably wanted to wash him. He’d just have to wait for him.

He didn’t have to wait long because almost as soon as he’d dropped his arm back at his side Louis was crowding behind him, shoving him up against the showerhead wall so he could get under the spray instead.

“God this feels so good, doesn’t it,” Louis said with a sigh. Harry turned around and watched as Louis poured some of his body wash in his hand and began soaping himself up. Louis was always methodical in the shower, quick and efficient so that way he could go back to enjoying the warmth. “Wash my hair, love,” Louis said.

Harry picked up the shampoo and started to do what he was asked. He only checked his nailed once to make sure they weren’t getting messed up - they weren’t - before he went back to making sure Louis’ hair was washed. He guided Louis to lean back so he could rinse his hair before adding some conditioner. Focusing on these tasks made him forget himself and that started to heat the pit in his stomach. He hoped for a moment that Louis would take care of him - engage in some kind of foreplay or sex - but then he remembered today wasn’t about that.

Today was about learning to give up control in his daily life.

“Your turn,” Louis said, stepping back so Harry could get under the spray.

Louis began with his hair. Harry bent back so Louis could get a better angle and he practically purred as Louis’ fingers began to massage his scalp. This wasn’t just a hair washing it seemed. It was also a massage. Louis spent a lot of time massaging the shampoo in before having Harry stand up and rinse his hair out. He did the same with the conditioner.

Then he moved onto Harry’s body.

Louis started with his shoulders, using Harry’s loofa to rub the body wash into his skin and give him a bit of exfoliation. Harry felt himself starting to purr in delight as Louis rubbed his shoulders and down his spine. Louis lifted his arms up, soaping up each armpit and then down his arms.

“Nail polish is still on. Guess that fast dry polish really does work.”

Harry didn’t answer, still under the spray. And it didn’t seem like Louis wanted him to answer.

Louis turned his around and rubbed his chest down, before he knelt.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, but Louis was clinical as he cleaned his crotch. He didn’t pay any attention to his cock except for holding it for a second so he could clean around it.

Louis moved onto his thighs and then his calves and then his feet. Harry felt so relaxed with the way Louis was cleaning him that he didn’t notice anything off about the way Louis turned him around and had him lean against the wall.

Not until he felt Louis’ hands on his bum, spreading his cheeks apart.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. The low level arousal he’d felt all day - god it had been _hours_ by now - suddenly came rushing forward. He tried to turn his head to see Louis on his knees behind him but then he felt a brush of Louis’ thumb down his crack.

Harry wasn’t under the spray so when Louis leaned forward and buried his face in between his cheeks he wasn’t getting his face wet. That was the last thought Harry had before his mind went blank with pleasure and the only thoughts left were of Louis and getting off.

He felt Louis’ tongue working him open. It wasn’t the normal way he ate him out. It seemed much more clinical, as if he was actually trying to clean Harry up himself, and _fuck that was hot._

Harry clenched his hands into fists against the wall before laying them back down flat. He focused on the holographic gold color of his nails as he whined and tried desperately not to reach down and stroke his own cock.

“Oh god, oh god,” Harry kept repeating.

The pounding of the water behind him against the tile floor was competing with the pounding of the blood in his ears. It was making it almost hard to breathe. The lukewarm water felt boiling. Harry wanted desperately to come. He wanted desperately to have something that could push him over the edge, but Louis didn’t seem interested in that.

He seemed content to keep his face buried in Harry’s arse licking against his hole.

Harry tried to move his hips back just a bit to ask for more.

Louis squeezed his hips and Harry got the message.

_Just let this happen._

Harry didn’t know how much time passed as he stood there pressed up against the wall, knees shaky and unbalanced. He just knew that Louis kept the same pace up, pulling him slowly - so fucking slowly - to the edge with each lick and press of his tongue.

His final orgasm came in rolls. It felt like it wouldn’t end as wave after wave was pushed out of him by Louis’ tongue.

The water shut off and Louis brought him over to the toilet so he could sit down.

“Nice and clean?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Real clean. Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s get you dried off and out into the bedroom.”

Louis toweled him off. Harry loved being pampered like this, especially when he felt drained to his bones. When they walked into the bedroom Harry noticed that clothes were laid out on the bed.

“We’re going to go out. I’m not telling you where but I can assure you that you’re going to like it a great deal. I’ve put clothes on the bed for you to wear. They’re appropriate for the evening, I promise you.” Harry’s eyes darted over to the bed where he saw one of his more typical outfits. “I’m giving you seven minutes to get your clothes on, get your hair and makeup ready, and meet me in the living room. If you’re late I won’t let you have dessert tonight.”

Harry’s jaw dropped but he nodded. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t. Now come on. Timer starts now.”

Harry shucked off the towel and got to work. He didn’t want to miss dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! New chapter in September!!! Sorry for the wait!!


	3. Day 2

Monday started off much better in Harry’s opinion. He was definitely in a better mindset, one that was more submissive and willing to please. He remembered to wait until Louis was up to start making breakfast, which got him praise that made him beam. Louis even let him shower after breakfast, though his time was limited to fifteen minutes which Harry was pretty positive was _not_ enough time but who was he to argue with Louis?

He emerged from the shower and checked his phone to see he had seven minutes to get dressed and return to the living room. Louis had laid out a fresh outfit for him that consisted of a oversized t-shirt and nothing else. Harry didn’t know what the plan was for today, he only knew he had a free schedule until Wednesday, and Louis probably was going to be at the club, possibly overseeing a new demonstration.

He stepped outside their bedroom just as the clock was winding down and he felt very proud of himself. He made his way over to Louis who was sitting on the sofa, looking at his phone. Harry dropped to his knees, leaning his head against Louis’ knee.

Louis didn’t acknowledge him except to drop a hand to his head and Harry closed his eyes as he soaked up the attention. He wasn’t quite used to this lack of attention from Louis but he understood that Louis couldn’t be showering him in the normal level of love and affection he got during a scene when that scene was lasting twenty-four hours. It was just a side-effect of the new dynamic.

He could handle it though. Louis was a good dom, and Harry was a good sub.

“Hey, love,” Louis said. “I have a meeting with a new photographer based out of Spain who’s in the country for a week and wanted to do a couple of classes or something at the club, so I’m going to have to leave you.”

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Louis. He still had his hands tangled in Harry’s curls, petting him. “Okay, daddy. Is there anything I need to do while you’re gone?” His eyes fell on the mug on the coffee table, and he supposed he could clean up a little. He normally did that on weekends but yesterday had been a very different day.

“Yes, there is something I want you to do for me, actually.” Louis braced himself before he stood up, waving at Harry to stay kneeling as he went into the tiny closet by their front door. He pulled out a bag and Harry narrowed his eyes in thought.

Louis fumbled with the bag before he pulled out a dark blue butt plug. It looked pretty standard. Definitely not the thickest or prettiest they’d played with and Harry wondered for a moment what was going on and then he let his mind go blank.

It didn’t matter. Louis - daddy - would tell him what he needed. Harry was supposed to just let go.

“I want you to wait for me kneeling with this in yourself.”

Harry knew normally Louis would ask if that was okay to check in with him and he had a moment where he was waiting for it. But it didn’t come. As it shouldn’t. Harry was supposed to be okay with everything. And he was. He was okay with this.

“Grab a pillow,” Louis said and Harry sprung into action to follow his order.

He got one of the pillows from the couch, nice and soft without too much texture or height so he could be comfortable and then he got to his knees besides the coffee table.

“Hands and knees,” Louis said. “Need to get this in you, or else it’s not as fun, is it?”

“No, daddy.”

“Good girl,” Louis said.

Harry leaned down so his arse was in the air. He stared at his forearms, waiting for Louis to get behind him and begin prepping him.

Even though he knew it was coming a jolt still went through his body when Louis’ finger pressed against the crack of his arse. He shuddered and tried to stay still. Louis was in charge. 

He felt Louis’ finger slide down, slick with lube, and push against his hole. He let out an embarrassing whine. It was more embarrassing because it was just one finger. Hardly even a stretch considering Louis fucked him last night, and the night before, and he’d taken so much thicker. But his body was reacting like it was the best thing he’d ever felt.

He braced himself for the teasing Louis always tended to do when he prepped for him a butt plug but instead Louis went about it much more clinically. He worked himself up to two fingers quickly, making sure Harry was wet enough with lube and stretched enough. Then he moved to three with barely a curl of his fingers. He wasn’t trying to get Harry turned on it seemed, merely stretched.

The butt plug still gave him a tiny bit of burn as it slid into place. It was the stereotypical triangle shape, narrow at the top and then thickening at the base, with a knob for easy removal. Harry felt Louis give it a small tug as he clenched around the plug after it was nestled inside him, and then he was being pulled back to just his knees.

“Good girl,” Louis said, coming around and wiping his hands clean on a napkin. “I should only be about forty or so minutes. We went over most of the details in our emails so this meeting is just a formality and a tour of the club so we can figure out logistics. You need to stay like that for the entire time I’m gone, okay?” Forty minutes give or take on his knees wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Harry was glad he had the pillow under him. And with the size of the butt plug he wasn’t even really feeling it right at the moment. He knew if he leaned back - as he was inevitably going to do - he’d feel it press against him differently but that was a problem for future Harry. “If I realize I’m going to be longer I’ll text you so I’m putting your phone right here on the table so you can see it. I don’t want you browsing on it when I’m gone though. I want you to keep position. Maybe you can plan some of your article in your head so when I come back you can write a bit while I make dinner.”

“You’re making dinner tonight?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Louis said, laughing. “I love you, baby girl.” He leaned down and kissed Harry quickly before grabbing his phone and putting it on the table. “Remember, I’ll text you if something comes up.”

“I love you too, daddy,” Harry said as Louis collected himself to leave.

And then he was alone. Alone with his thoughts for the first time since this started. He didn’t count yesterday morning - before everything had truly started - or when he’d been sent on his errand - where his mind had been running a hundred miles a minute with shame. He could do this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let himself just _feel_ everything that was going on with himself, physically. Now that he was thinking about it, the butt plug felt weighted inside him. It was still too small and not positioned just right to be pressing against his prostate but once he settled down he would feel it.

His phone screen next to him was dark and Harry realized he had no way of keeping track of time unless it lit up. Since Louis had told him not to play on it. He was supposed to be sitting there thinking of his article.

Alright. His article.

He’d taken notes last night on their first day together, and how they’d had a rocky start with Harry not following Louis’ orders. He made sure to make a note that Louis had planned to have the day settle them into their roles, with Harry learning to give up control.

He hadn’t learned how to entirely yet. There were definitely parts during the day where he wanted to speak up and go against Louis’ orders but he tried desperately to be a good sub. He supposed that could be a focus of one of his articles: what did it mean to be a good sub 24/7? Harry had a flash that it was probably similar to a pious person. He was supposed to live his life - this week - in servitude to Louis. He was supposed to be trust and believe that Louis had his best interests in his mind.

The thing was he _did_ believe those things. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Louis only wanted to take care of him. Louis was his biggest cheerleader. And all Louis was asking in return - this week - was Harry to show him openly how much he trusted him. At the end of it all that’s what Harry believed his act of subbing was. The ultimate sign of trust.

Harry took a deep breath and began mentally writing those thoughts down into a more cohesive story. He’d frame it for his readers so they knew what he was currently doing.

_My daddy left me kneeling while he went to a business meeting with the order to start thinking about this article._

There was a good chance writing the article would dip into his sub persona, something he had only done infrequently so far, but he was pretty sure it fit with the tone he wanted to take with this article. Nick would be happy too since it was showing a different side of him, and that was bound to bring more people in.

He continued like that, focusing on writing the article in his mind and not anything else. He was used to kneeling and with the pillow under his knees it was pretty comfortable to stay in this position for an extended period of time. He even started to hum to himself to fill the silence of the room as he went over the section about the humiliation he felt going out in come stained clothes.

His phone lit up in the corner of his eye and everything stopped. He turned his head fully to see what notification had come out and when he saw Louis’ name he reached for his phone.

**_Meeting running long. Need you to place a couple orders online for me. Use the company card. About to email you with a bunch of links of what I need. Find me the best deals and all that good stuff. You know what the club likes and I trust your judgment._ **

Harry frowned, shifting a bit on his knees. The butt plug was making itself known as he moved but that would have to wait. He stood up and it shifted, but he just grit his teeth, heading over to the desk where his laptop was. He thought about sitting down but decided against it. This shouldn’t take that long.

Louis apparently needed him to buy a couple lights, cushions, and something called a papasan. Harry frowned and clicked on the papasan link and saw a variety of … chairs? Were they chairs? They seemed to be big baskets with cushions.

He looked at his phone, itching to text Louis back for clarification, but his words kept playing in his mind. _I trust your judgment._

Well… it wouldn’t hurt, right?

**_What do you need these for?_ **

He sent the text off before he could think more on it and went looking at the lights. Louis had linked him to fairy lights and Harry frowned, wondering what they were for. Louis had said the guy he was meeting was a photographer so he’d probably want stronger lights than the fairy lights… unless the lights were for decorations.

**_Are the lights for decorations or?_ **

Harry saw that Louis had read his first text, and then this text, but he hadn’t answered either question yet. He wasn’t even typing.

Harry frowned and looked back at the laptop screen. His back was starting to bother him, bent over the way he was. This was taking longer than he’d anticipated and he’d probably be more comfortable if he sat down…

The butt plug shifted again inside him and he felt his body clench around it as it rubbed so, so close to his prostate. He bit his lip as his cock twitched and a shiver ran down his spine.

He looked at his phone, where Louis still hadn’t responded. He sat down gingerly, the plug pushing deeper inside him than it had all afternoon. He let out a little moan and wiggled, getting comfortable. He didn’t want it pressing right against his prostate, that would just be distracting and Louis had asked him to complete a task.

A task that would be made easier if Louis answered his fucking text.

Harry’s fingers itched to send another text. A series of question marks or something. Louis knew he hated being ignored. He was openly the type of person who sent text after text after text until he got a response. Especially when he was asking a direct question and the person had _just_ sent him their own message.

He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. The butt plug was pressing right near his prostate and he couldn’t help the way his hips stuttered just a bit. He was getting frustrated with the lack of response from Louis.

 _I trust your judgment._ Louis had said.

Harry clicked on a set of fairy lights. They promised to be rainbow colored. He decided he’d put those in the cart. He picked out a white wicker papasan with a light pink cushion and then decided to go with something darker, just in case it needed to hide stains. He filled the cart with the other things Louis had asked for, buying whatever caught his eye. Louis had said he trusted his judgment after all.

He was just filling out his shipping information when the butt plug began to buzz inside him.

He had only a moment to realize what was happening before his entire body was spasming in pleasure. He let go of the mouse and let out a wordless moan. His head hit the desk and he tried desperately to grind back against the butt plug.

 _It was a fucking vibrator._ Of course it was a fucking vibrator. That’s why Louis hadn’t let him see the box, and why it had seemed like such a bland butt plug. It was a fucking vibrator and Louis was probably controlling it from wherever he was.

His phone lit up and Harry tried to focus on it. It was hard. Hard like his cock. His fucking leaking cock that was reacting to the buzzing vibrator inside him.

**_Did you finish ordering my things? I haven’t seen a confirmation email yet._ **

Harry whined and squeezed his hands into fists. He needed to answer Louis.

A second text came. **_Harold?_**

Harry grabbed his phone and thanked god that he’d set up fingerprint recognition so he didn’t have to remember a passcode. Because that’s _definitely_ what Apple had been thinking with that technology.

 ** _Almost._** It was all he managed to type before the vibrating changed and his finger jolted, pressing send before he could stop it.

Louis clearly knew what he was doing. The arsehole.

Harry dragged himself back into a upright sitting position. He needed to finish ordering Louis’ stuff and it was getting harder the longer the vibrating kept up. Harry had no idea how long Louis planned to have the vibrator going or anything really. Anything at all. All he knew was Louis had given at least one order and he needed to follow it.

The vibration changed again - how many _fucking_ settings did this vibrator have? - just as Harry managed to submit the order.

Then his mind went blank.

For just a moment he threw himself into enjoying the sensation of the vibrations. He rolled his hips, pushing down on the plug. He knew if he angled it just right, _just right_ he could get the tip of the plug vibrating right against his prostate. And that orgasm would be _amazing._

So incredibly amazing.

Harry bit his lip, angled his hips, let his hands drift up to nipples. He pinched. Getting himself closer. Closer. Close-

The vibration stopped.

 _Shit_.

Harry felt his mouth open in a sob. Tears stung his eyes in disappointment. He’d been right there. Right on the edge of tipping over. Why had it stopped?

He pried his eyes open, his vision blurry with tears. His phone was lit up with multiple messages from Louis, asking if he was okay.

**_Love, is everything okay?_ **

Harry let out a wet, frustrated sob. **_Like you don’t know._** He was shaky as he sent the text.

**_I don’t know? What happened? I’m on my way home._ **

Harry stared at Louis’ message and felt a wave of...something rush over him. Louis was pretending to not know what he was doing. Which meant… Harry was probably supposed to not bring it up.

He bit his lip. **_Sorry daddy, I was frustrated. Everything is okay. Is there anything else you need?_**

He watched as the three dots indicating Louis was writing appeared and disappeared and reappeared at least three times before he answered.

**_Go relax on the couch, love. You’ve been very good._ **

That wasn’t what Harry expected Louis to say. He thought Louis would want him to get back in kneeling position. Or maybe do something else on the computer to keep him sitting there so when - _if_ \- the vibrating came back on he’d be in the prime position for it. Harry swallowed, not sure what to think.

**_Thanks, daddy! I’ll go do that!_ **

He stood up on shaky legs, making his way to the sofa. The butt plug was back in an inconspicuous position, making walking easier. At least it wasn’t pressed up against his prostate. He laid down on the couch, settling into the cushions. He even pulled out his phone and started to play on it. After all Louis had said he could relax and playing on his phone would help him relax.

He started a game of spider solitaire going but he was only two draws in before the vibrator turned on again.

This time it started full blast - another setting Harry didn’t know about. Harry arched his back, dropping his phone onto his stomach.

He wanted desperately to reach down and stroke his cock but his mind kept flashing back to how Louis had played innocent. Harry wasn’t given permission to come so he definitely couldn’t touch himself. No matter how much he wanted.

His cock was heavy against his stomach. His nipples felt tight, the way they did when he was insanely turned on. He thought about pinching them but that would just lead to him dragging a hand down to his cock, and then stroking, and then he’d be disappointing his daddy.

The only thing he could think was _don’t come, don’t come, daddy won’t like that._

That thread of thought was the only thing holding him back. It was the only way he could stay there, not rolling over and trying to fuck himself with the butt plug. Which in any other state he’d know was pointless. They weren’t meant for that kind of play but fuck if he cared about that right now. He’d do what he must to get off.

But no. He wasn’t going to. He was going to be good for his daddy. He was going to take the teasing and accept it for what it was. His daddy exerting his power over him.

Harry’s hand twitched by his thigh and he wanted so desperately to just run a finger over his cock. It would feel good.

It would probably make him come.

He was already leaking all over his tummy, smearing precome all over his skin. It was why he didn’t want to roll over. He’d get the couch messy and then daddy would be upset with him.

Tears pricked his eyes as he tried so desperately to hold on.

Daddy had said he’d be home soon.

Daddy would take care of him when he got there.

Daddy knew what he was doing.

Harry played that over and over again as a mantra in his head.

 _Daddy knew what he was doing_.

_Daddy would take care of him when he got there._

_Daddy had said he’d be home soon._

_Daddy had said he’d be home soon._

_Home soon._

_Home soon._

_Home soon._

_Daddy had said he’d be home soon._

“Shush, love. Daddy is here.”

A hand brushed through his curls and Harry managed to crack an eye open. Tears were streaming down his face and he only started to feel them now as he stared into Daddy’s beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling so brightly as he looked at Harry.

“You were so good for me, baby girl. You haven’t come have you?”

Harry shook his head frantically.

“Oh love. You’re so good for me. Here lemme just-”

Harry didn’t hear what else Daddy said to him because just then he’d reached down and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock. He threw his head back and screamed. He felt his own come shoot up, coating his chest and his neck. His entire body went loose with the release and his mind went blissfully blank.

He nuzzled into his daddy’s palm, kissing lazily at his wrist. He was positive his daddy was still praising him but he couldn’t hear it. His ears were pounding too loud with blood.

His daddy withdrew his hand and Harry felt confused. Confused and then cold. Where was his daddy going? That wasn’t… that wasn’t how this normally went. His daddy would stay with him.

Harry tried to sit up, eyes focusing back on reality. Louis was by his computer, looking over something on the screen. He whined, trying to make his legs work.

“Daddy?”

“I’ll be there with in a minute, babe.”

Harry was still confused. He remembered distinctly in their talks that aftercare was a must and yet Louis wasn’t here with him. He’d just had one of his most intense orgasms in recent memory and now he was expected to cope with that without Louis?

Before his thoughts could wander too much though Louis came back to him, curling around him with a kiss to his forehead.

“Sorry about that, I needed to send an email.”

Harry didn’t know why there was anything more important than him in that moment but he supposed that might be a side effect of the 24/7. Louis had access to him as a sub every moment of the day, right? He snuggled into Louis’ arms some more.

“Love you, Daddy. I liked that.”

“I’m glad you did. I’ll take it out of you in a few minutes. Give you time to calm down.”

Harry shook his head. “You can leave it in me if you want.”

“Well I should add some more lube just to make it more comfortable for you.”

“That I’ll allow.”

Louis laughed. “Oh, you’ll allow it, will you?”

Harry flushed but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “It’s my new favorite toy. Did you have a remote or an app? I think I remember you mentioning an app controlled vibrator.”

“This is the one, yeah. Bebe sent it to me. Thought it would be fun for the club - nevermind the actual logistics of trying to loan one out. God just imagine keeping track of vibrators to matching apps. One mistake and you have the wrong dom buzzing the wrong sub and no one is happy.”

Harry snuggled deeper into Louis’ arms as he listened to him talk shop. Even if things were still a little rocky and taking time to get used to Harry thought it was coming along pretty well.


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is checking the tags before each chapter because I do keep adding more as they become relevant. I'd feel bad if something came up that was a squick and you didn't notice cause you thought the tags hadn't changed :(

“Harry, are you busy?”

Harry looked up from his laptop where he was editing some photos he had shot last week for a friend of a friend’s friend. They were advertisements for their new leather store up in Edinburgh and Harry’d promised to get them out by the end of the month, just in time for opening. He loved working with small start ups (and if he was honest most BDSM and leather stores were small start ups) but they were some of the most disorganized people, waiting until the last minute to start advertising and promoting.

Louis was standing by him, patient as could be. He wasn’t even looking at Harry’s computer screen, focused entirely on him.

Harry beamed at him. “I’m not too busy for you. What’s up?” Louis had given him six hours to work on his editing and writing and it was getting close to the end of that time, so he knew he’d be interrupted.

“I spoke with Gemma and Lottie and we decided we’d have dinner tomorrow here. I know you have a photoshoot and then a meeting with Nick so you’ll need to clean the house today.”

Harry’s heartbeat picked up. “Oh. Oh yeah sure.”

“I wrote out a list of all the things I saw that needed cleaned in our shared notes.”

Harry fished out his phone from his pocket, fumbling to open it and get to their shared notes. The list wasn’t too bad, helped by the fact they had an overall small flat with only technically three rooms, despite how much they’d divided the larger living room and kitchen.

_~Sweep every room -_ **Make sure to get under sofa!!**  
_~Dust every room -_ **Don’t forget the curtains**  
_~Vaccum carpets_  
_~Clean toilet and shower_  
_~Wipe down kitchen counters_  
_~Clean stovetop_  
_~Change sheets_  
_~Do laundry_

The list wouldn’t be too hard to finish, mostly just time consuming. These were all chores that Harry had done on some level of regularity anyway, though he normally spread them out over the course of a week, and not in an entire afternoon.

“May I finish editing this photograph, or do you need me to get started on this right now, Daddy?” Harry asked.

“You can finish editing your work. I know that’s important. I need it done by the time I’m back from the club, which should be around ten tonight.”

Harry double checked the time and saw it was almost three in the afternoon. He had plenty of time to get everything done. “Of course I can get this all done for you, Daddy. What time are you leaving?”

“In a few minutes. The truck to restock the bar is coming in today and I want to be there to double check inventory with Liam. And then we’re having that whipping demonstration on Thursday so I’m showing the host Jesy around tonight and letting her do a dry run in one of the private rooms.”

“Busy night for you then isn’t it, Daddy?”

Louis smiled, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “It is. Which is why it’ll be nice to come home to a nice clean house and my baby girl.”

“And dinner?”

“Dinner would be lovely too,” Louis said, kissing him again. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

Harry felt warm as he turned back to his laptop. Who knew the idea of doing chores was something that could make him feel good? But then it wasn’t the fact he was doing chores. It was the fact he was doing chores _for Daddy_. As the week was going on he was getting more and more pleasure from doing things for his daddy. Or rather he was discovering how much pleasure came from doing things for his daddy. Louis had told him last night that he was beginning to feel like Harry was an extension of himself, and that he could task him with doing things Louis needed.

“I’d originally planned on giving you a more pointless task, just to have you moving around when I started the vibrator and then I realized you could actually do something useful for me. And that… it would be okay to have you do that,” Louis had said during their debrief. “When we scene for - I guess it’s fun - the task I’m giving you have no stakes, or well - you know.”

“They’re for fun,” Harry had agreed. “Like even going back to our first scenes. It was all make believe.”

“This isn’t make believe. It _can’t_ be when we’re in our roles all day. Trying to come up with made up tasks is pointless if there are actual things going on. Why make you do something like count salt in a salt shaker or equally ridiculous when you can be helpful?”

“That sort of influences me too, you know?” Harry had said. “I hadn’t fully grasped it when I was doing it, why I was starting to get a racing heartbeat and everything. I wanted to do it right because it felt like there was a wrong and right answer. You didn’t tell me what I was buying stuff for so I couldn’t know what the right answer was.”

He ran that conversation over in his head again as he saved his work and stretched at his desk. Louis hadn’t left just yet and that meant Harry could see him before he went. First he should double check that he had all the supplies he’d need to clean with. He knew he had dust rags but he wasn’t positive he had wood polish, or those dust sheets that could get under the sofa.

Harry was glad he’d checked because he ended up having a list of cleaning supplies he’d need, which mean he’d need to run out to the store.

“Daddy,” Harry said, coming back into the living room where Louis was putting on his shoes.

“What’s up, love?”

“I need to go to the store.”

“Huh,” Louis said, looking at him. “Can I see your list?” Harry handed his phone so Louis could see it. He nodded and then handed it back to him so he could fish out his wallet. He pulled out a couple notes and handed them over Harry. “This should cover it, right?”

“I think so.” He checked his list just to be sure. If it ended up not covering it then Harry would be out of luck. He’d given Louis his cards and deleted the cards from his phone on Sunday so he couldn’t even use his Apple Pay. This was currently all the money he had.

“You’ll make it work, love. Do you want to walk out with me?”

“Yes!” Harry said, pocketing the money and his phone. He took Louis’ hand after he’d slipped on his own shoes, and they left their flat together.

***

Harry ended up having just enough money to pay for everything he needed, and he’d only needed to adjust a few things on his list. Having his money controlled was new but it had been one of the things he really wanted to give over to Louis. Having his own money was the ultimate independence and if he let Louis control it then that gave Louis so much more power.

He carried his supplies back to the flat and went over his list of chores again. He knew he needed to break these all into smaller tasks to make them more manageable. It was almost four thirty which gave him a little less than six hours to clean the entire flat and cook some sort of dinner. The hard time limit sent a bit of a thrill through him, because he knew at the end of the task he’d be left with a very satisfied Daddy.

The actual act of cleaning ended up being pleasurable. It was truly strange, the effect knowing he was doing this _for_ his daddy had on him. He felt proud of himself as he loaded the dirty sheets into the laundry and started the load of laundry. He took joy in picking out which pair of sheets he’d put on the bed, and he found himself taking all four pairs they had down and refolding them with more care so they were organized, every bedsheet with their matching pillowcases.

He smiled at his work, proud of himself. He couldn’t stop himself from snapping a picture and sending it to Louis.

 ** _You’re an excellent house wife, love,_** Louis sent back.

And that, well that just sent him into an even happier tizzy.

He made the bed, crisp lines and fluffed pillows. He dusted the headboard, and bedside tables, and shook out the curtains before he swept the floor, frowning at how dusty everything was. He thought he was pretty good at keeping their home clean but apparently he’d been lacking. He’d need to add weekly cleanings to his To Do list. Mostly because when he looked at their clean bedroom he felt a sense of pride. He had done this. He had cleaned it up for his daddy, and now the floors were nice, the rugs that were at the edges of their bed were vacuumed, and everything was dust free.

He moved onto the toilet next, because he figured that would be the most time consuming. He wiped down the toilet and sink basin, cleaned the mirror, took out the trash, then went about scrubbing the inside of the shower stall. He was glad they didn’t have a tub at this point in time because he knew he’d feel compelled to scrub that until it was shiny and new.

As it was he spent far too long trying to get the grout to look almost white, when he was positive it had been this murky grey since they moved in. But it needed to be nice and clean for his daddy. He was in that mindset now. He was seeing every little imperfection in their flat and dammit he was going to make sure it was taken care of.

It was almost seven by the time he emerged from the bathroom, hands pruny and raw from the chemicals and water he used to clean the shower stall. But he felt _so good_.

Just the living room, their office space, and kitchen left. And dinner. He probably should have put on some sort of slow cooker dish, but he’d thought he’d have more time to cook.

 _Oh well,_ he thought. _I’ll just do up some barbecue chicken afterwards._

It wouldn’t take that long.

He got to work on the kitchen, wiping down the countertop like Daddy had asked, and then cleaned the stovetop, the sink, and went about emptying their refrigerator and cleaning the inside of that too. He made sure to clean any dishes still lingering in the sink, and when he stepped back to admire his work he swore the kitchen was sparkling in the light.

Only one more room to finish. He started by clearing off his workspace of any trash and old notes. He dusted his desk and laptop, making sure to lift everything off of it so he could give it a thorough cleaning. He didn’t do the same to Louis’ desk, but it was only because he didn’t know which notes Louis still needed. Instead for Louis’ desk he was much more careful about taking everything off of it so he could dust it down down and then put everything back exactly where he’d found it. He didn’t want his cleaning to cause Louis to lose anything.

He finished dusting and sweeping the rest of their home by nine which gave him just enough time to relax for a few minutes before starting dinner. Harry was feeling buzzed at this point. He’d been in such a happy headspace all afternoon. There was such a pride that came from cleaning and accomplishing tasks his daddy had set out for him. Harry settled onto the couch and looked around the clean living room. 

It would be great to welcome Lottie and Gemma into their home tomorrow. He knew there was a good chance they wouldn’t notice anything different but _he’d_ know the difference. _He_ could see the difference. And above all, the most important fact: _Daddy_ would see, and know the difference. Maybe Daddy would even point out how hard Harry had worked to Gemma and Lottie. That sent a thrill through him.

He didn’t have much time to bask in it. The time was still ticking by and he’d promised to have dinner ready for when Daddy got home.

He found himself getting lost in that too. The domesticity of cooking was one thing that made him get fuzzy and happy but it was also because he knew he was serving Daddy. He was helping him. Daddy rarely got to eat when he was at the club. Even if he was schmoozing with people and making customers feel welcome he rarely did more than drink water or snag a chip here and there. He was always on his feet, checking in on people, talking, and sometimes relieving his staff for quick breaks.

Daddy ran a very tight ship and sometimes Harry couldn’t believe he’d had such a negative experience the first time he’d gone there. But he supposed it was because Daddy hadn’t been there that that first night had been so rough. Daddy made everything better.

The door opened as Harry was letting the barbecue chicken rest, fresh from the oven. His head snapped up with a big smile and he turned around from where he was putting together some vegetables to complement the chicken.

“Daddy! You’re home.” He came out of the kitchen beaming and he was greeted with the beautiful sight of his daddy smiling back at him.

“Hello, love. Did you have a good day?” His daddy held open his arms and Harry rushed into them, snuggling close.

“I got everything done that you wanted!”

“Of course you did. It’s cause you’re such a good girl,” his daddy pulled his head up and gave him a kiss. It was deep and sensual. The kind that always meant to lead to good things. The happy buzzing that Harry had been feeling snapped to attention and he hummed under his daddy’s touch. “And I smell something delicious.”

“I made barbecue chicken and figured we could put them in tacos or something.”

“That sounds great. How about you get that all together and you’ll meet me on the couch.”

“Okay! Can you tell me about your night?”

“Pretty normal. Caught Jesy all up to speed on how these types of events go. I’ve been meaning to tell you, I expect you to come along with me on Thursday.”

Another shiver went through Harry. The idea that they’d get to play like this in public thrilled him. “That sounds great, Daddy.” He finished putting the plate of chicken tacos together and then reached into the fridge to grab something to drink. He paused, remembering. “Daddy, what would you like to drink?”

“Just water should be fine. For you too.”

Harry closed the fridge and poured some from the tap. He had to balance everything carefully but he was able to bring dinner into the living room. His daddy patted the seat beside him and let Harry curl up next to him.

They continued to talk while they ate and Harry realized that Louis was guiding him towards their nightly debrief with gentle words and kisses. It pulled him from his buzzed headspace just enough to answer how he was feeling much more rationally than “everything is perfect, daddy.”

“You’re the center of my world,” Harry said.

“I thought I was always the center of your world,” Louis said, his voice light and teasing.

“No, no. Not like that. This is so different. It’s so much more intense. It’s like there is nothing more important to me than your happiness, and doing what you want me to do. It was really great that you told me I could still finish my work for today because I don’t think I would have - I wouldn’t even have _wanted_ to. I just wanted to do what you asked me to do. I could still make decisions on my own, but they came from orders you’d already given me. Like, I folded all the sheets we have not because it was on your list but because I was so deep in the mindset of pleasing you that I knew it would make you happy.”

“It does, god it does so much. You’re so good for me.” Louis dragged him close and put a big, loud smacking kiss on the top of his head. “I’ve felt so powerful with you these last couple days. Like I could tell you to do anything and you’d do it. Like I _expect_ you to do anything I want you to do.”

Harry’s mouth felt dry, and his heart was racing in his chest. “Hearing you say that makes me feel… pleased.” He tilted his head up to look at Louis. It was a such a strange angle to see of Louis. The shadows of the living room lights emphasized his cheeks and jawline, making him look so severe and serious. Louis had never been the stereotypical strict dom, his style was much more loving and nurturing, but in this light he looked the part. He swallowed before he leaned up to press a kiss to Louis’ jaw. “You mentioned yesterday that it’s like I’m a part of you and that honestly _thrills_ me. That you can think of me like that. It’s like we can be one person at every point in time. Most people only get to experience that when they’re fucking you know? But I feel like that all the time these past couple days. When I get into that headspace.”

“Yeah…” Louis’ voice trailed off and he pressed another kiss to Harry’s forehead.

It wasn’t exactly the response Harry was expecting. He thought Louis would have more to say. “Do you… think we need to pull back?” Harry asked. “Like is what we’re feeling bad?”

Louis was silent as he thought and Harry watched him. He finally spoke, and it was measured but sure. “I think if we’re both okay with it and we both like it then who’s to say it’s bad? This connection is something I think a lot of partners would want to feel. I’m not going to lie and say it’s not intense. I have to check in with myself constantly that I’m not abusing my power over you-“

“I like it. Everything you’re doing. It’s making me so happy.”

“I know. I know you do. But I mean for me personally. Within my own realm of comfort. Because at the end of the day regardless of what we’re doing for this week I ultimately see you as my equal. We’re partners in life, Harry. So it’s a balancing act with that side of me that doesn’t want to just see you as an unthinking part of me because you’re your own person, and the part that _really loves_ your submission and that you’re mine to do with as I please.”

Harry chewed on his words. Let them settle over him and absorb into his skin. He could see and understand that struggle. It was why he’d never fully explored a master/slave dynamic with anyone, from any side. He always saw his partners as ultimately equal to him, and himself equal to them. The power exchange was always temporary. _Make believe_. This was the closest he felt he was getting in his entire life and he _enjoyed it_. At least right now. Maybe there would come a point in the next week where that would change; you can’t be happy all the time. But for now…

“I’d like that,” Harry said. “For it to keep up. This week at least. And maybe it’s something we could explore when this week is over too because I like it that much.”

“Yeah?” Louis said, His voice was a whisper, full of awe as he stroked Harry’s curls before tilting his head up for a proper kiss. “I’ll explore anything with you.” Harry held his breath through the kiss. When Louis broke it for a moment he took a big gulp of air, prepared for what was coming next. “It’s been a long day. I deserve to relax.” He drew Harry in for another kiss. This one was deeper, with Louis’ tongue dipping in to explore his mouth. Harry gasped, body buzzing again. He whimpered against Louis’ mouth, arching himself closer to him.

He’d actually been allowed to dress today, but now he felt like the joggers and t-shirt he was wearing were mistakes. They felt tight and restrictive on his body as he warmed up, his cock throbbing. He wanted to rock against Louis’ hip to get some relief but Louis hadn’t moved his hands from Harry’s hair. He was focused on kissing for right now.

Harry broke the kiss to take in another deep breath but Louis barely gave him a chance. He was back in Harry’s space, lips wet and firm. It felt like he was drowning and he never wanted it to stop.

Louis pushed on his head when he broke the kiss next, urging him down.

Harry knew exactly what to do. His hands flew to the belt Louis was wearing. He always dressed up for work, wanting to make a good impression on everyone that he was the boss. Pressed trousers, shiny shoes, and a button-up every night. Harry always loved how he looked. He loved undressing him even more.

He undid the fly of the trousers and pushed the slit of Louis’ pants to the side so he could pull out his hard cock. His mouth was watering at the sight, thick and large in his hand. Harry’s eyes darted up to Louis to see if it was allowed yet, but then the hands in his hair pushed him down. He opened his mouth, swallowing as much as he could.

Louis hissed above him. It wasn’t the best angle, Harry preferred to be in between Louis’ legs when he sucked him off, but it was a good start. Not that it seemed to matter because Louis was using the leverage he had with his hair to make Harry move at the pace he wanted. Harry had no real option but to do what Louis wanted. One of his favorite way to give blowjobs.

He moved with Louis, letting him guide the up and down pace. Harry focused on making sure his cheeks were hollow so Louis’ cock could get as much pleasure as possible from his mouth. Harry wanted to be sure Louis would keep using his mouth, after all.

Louis pulled his head up for a moment, just so they could switch positions around. He swung his legs up onto the couch and pulled Harry down in between them, giving him his preferred angle. “Get your clothes off,” Louis instructed.

Harry fumbled for a moment before he pulled his t-shirt over his head and pushed his joggers off. Then he scrambled back into position between Louis’ thighs. Harry swallowed his cock, bracing his hands on Louis’ hips. Louis’ hands found their way back into Harry’s hair, urging him at the pace he needed.

Harry was in heaven. He loved sucking Louis’ cock and it was no hardship to do it. He let his hips roll lazily against the sofa, a small relief as he got closer just from servicing Louis.

“Don’t come,” Louis hissed, “don’t come yet, baby girl. Daddy needs your cock in him.” Harry shivered hearing that and Louis must have felt it because his nails raked up his shoulders. “You like that baby? Like hearing how much Daddy needs your big dick? It’s what I first fell in love with after all. When you were being mean to me, and not letting me have it.”

Harry moaned around Louis’ cock and that was it, that’s what tipped Louis over. He let out a loud moan, thrusting his hips up against Harry’s face, cock hitting near the back of his throat as he shot his come. Harry swallowed, practiced and sure as he dug his own fingernails into Louis’ hips. He wanted so desperately to climb up and start rutting against Louis until he found his own release but he had to listen to him. He’d said not to come, and the reward he’d promised was so much more appealing than an orgasm in his joggers.

He’d get Louis’ body.

Louis finally let him drop his cock from his mouth, and Harry sucked in a couple big gulps of air. “Did you move the lube I had stashed in the sofa cushions, baby?” Louis asked, his breath coming in pants. Harry shook his head and dove a hand in so he could pull the small bottle out to show him. Louis smiled as he took the bottle from him. Harry could only watch as Louis shimmied out of his trousers and pants, kicking them to the floor and away from them. “Unbutton my shirt, baby.”

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice, starting from the bottom and working his way up Louis’ chest. He fanned the shirt out once it was undone, pushing it down off of Louis’ shoulders. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping a kiss or two to Louis’ bare skin because he loved it so much. He loved how soft and golden he was. He only stopped when Louis urged him away, back to his knees in between Louis’ thighs.

“Does Daddy’s little girl know what he’s doing? Or is he too horny to remember how much I need stretched. You haven’t fucked me in awhile after all.” Louis stroked his cheek as he looked down at Harry, and pressed the bottle of lube back into his hands.

Harry shook his head, eyes glued on the way Louis’ legs spread out, exposing his cock and hole. Louis looked so exposed and open like this, just offering himself up to Harry’s desires. He wouldn’t disappoint him.

Harry shook his head again. “I know what I’m doing, Daddy.” He traced a finger up Louis’ thigh, teasing him before he got some lube onto it.

“Good girl,” Louis said, letting it draw off into a hiss as Harry pressed a lubed finger against his hole. “Need at least three fingers in me before you fuck me. Can’t take that cock if you don’t.”

Harry shivered. When he was like this he always felt a mix of pride and embarrassment when Louis started going on about his dick size. Pride normally won out, just because Louis always talked about his dick as if it was something to be proud of, but the embarrassment was still there, low and thrumming.

Louis kept the talk up as he stretched him. One orgasm in made him loose lipped and limbed. He kept talking about how good of a girl Harry was, how happy he was making his daddy, and how good he knew his little girl was going to fuck him.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped as Harry got three fingers inside his hole. “Fuck, fuck so full. Gonna be even fuller when you’re fucking me though. God, I want you to do it hard. Just take it from me. Want my baby girl to chase her orgasm, okay?”

Harry moaned at the pronoun switch, curling his fingers so they pressed against Louis’ prostate. His head was leaning against Louis’ chest and he didn’t want to move to look up at him because he was comfortable but he needed to see how flushed and lost in lust Louis was.

Louis’ face was red and sweat was pooling on his temples. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration, like he was trying to hold back. Harry’s eyes dipped down to Louis’ cock, and saw he was hard again. Harry swallowed and his cock gave a helpless twitch. “Daddy, can I? Are you ready?”

Louis’ eyes flew open and they locked with Harry’s. He nodded dumbly. “Yes, baby. Daddy wants nothing more. Get in me.”

Harry didn’t need told twice, dropping his fingers out of Louis’ hole and wrapping them around his cock. He stroked a few times, making sure his cock was slick before he leaned up and pressed the tip of it against Louis’ wet hole. He looked into Louis’ eyes as he sunk in. He watched the way Louis’ eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in pleasure.

“Fuck yes,” Louis moaned. “So fucking big. Just what daddy needed.” His legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.

Sinking into Louis was always an experience. He was warm and tight right at the base of Harry’s cock, holding him in place. Harry rolled his hips, pulling another moan from Louis. He kissed his neck as he moved his hips back just enough, feeling the tightness of Louis’ hole resisting his movement.

“Yes, yes,” Louis whined. “Fuck me. Take it. Need it.”

Harry moved. He slammed his hips back and forth, chasing his orgasm like Louis had wanted him to. Like Louis had told him to. He hadn’t even been on edge all day but right in this moment it felt like he had. He was so hard, so close. His stomach was tight in knots as he fucked into Louis and tried to do everything to hold off his orgasm for as long as possible so it wasn’t embarrassing. Louis’d been begging for this. He’d wanted to feel Harry’s big cock fucking him. He couldn’t just do it for a few seconds and then come. He needed to let him feel it.

Louis moaned and Harry felt wetness on his tummy. Louis’ second orgasm. He screwed his eyes up as he let go, pounding into Louis’ arse, chasing his own orgasm. Getting there. Getting there.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, vision going white as he came deep inside Louis. He buried his face in Louis’ shoulder, clinging to him as he shivered and pulsed his way through his orgasm.

Louis stroked his back to bring him back to earth. They were slumbed on the couch, Harry’s full weight on top of Louis, but neither of them seemed to care. Harry turned his head to the side and kissed his neck.

“Baby girl said a naughty word,” Louis teased.

“Felt good to fuck Daddy.”

“Felt good to be fucked,” Louis said. “Definitely shouldn’t be calling you little, should I?”

Harry whined. “Noooo, I’m still your little girl.”

Louis rubbed his back, shifting them so Harry’s cock slipped out of his arse. “Yeah you are. My perfect baby girl.”


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you checked the tags recently? Make sure you do~~ I worry I’ve lulled people into a false sense of security with the BDSM in this fic so far.

Harry was glad he’d decided to use the slow cooker for dinner on Wednesday. His photoshoot ended up running long into the afternoon which pushed back his meeting with Nick, so he didn’t get home until after Gemma and Lottie had already gotten to his and Louis’ flat. Luckily Louis had been home all day so they weren’t stuck outside.

Harry stumbled into the flat, only half embarrassed at the way three pairs of eyes landed on him.

“Way to go, H,” Gemma said. “You continue to be the best Bambi impersonator I know.”

“Hello to you too, Gemma,” Harry said, putting his bags down (he had three, a large camera bag, a tripod bag, and his own messenger bag). His eyes landed on Louis - wonderful, perfect, lovely Louis - sitting on the sofa next to Lottie with a glass of wine in his hand and he lit up. He crossed the living room and leaned down to give Louis a hello kiss. “Hi, Louis.”

“Hey, baby,” Louis smiled at him. “Dinner smells good.”

“Thanks. I’ll get to serving it, okay?”

“Grab yourself a glass of wine first,” Louis told him. “Come and sit with us. Lottie was telling us about one of her clients.”

Harry did as he was told before coming back and sitting on the other side of Louis. He gave him another kiss, just a quick peck, settling against him.

Lottie picked up her story. “So this lady that I was doing a set of rainbow roots for goes to me, ‘I can get you a gig at fashion week down in London,’ and of course I think she’s just talking shit, obviously. And she hands me her card and it’s for some company I don’t immediately recognize the name of so I’m weary. But I ended up googling them and they’re legit? And now I’ve got a gig lined up as an assistant for a groomer?”

“That’s great, Lots,” Louis said, clinking their glasses together. “I’m sure you’ll seize this like you’ve done with everything else in your life so far. Carpe diem and all that.”

Gemma snorted into her drink and Harry watched as Lottie’s head snapped over to her. What the hell was what?

“Carpe dickus more like it,” Gemma said and Lottie kicked out, barely missing Gemma’s knee.

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Something I should know?”

Lottie’s head snapped back to him. “No,” she said at the same time Gemma shrugged and took a not so innocent sip of her wine.

“You should come clubbing with us sometime. See how good Lottie is at _grabbing_ opportunity.”

“You promised you wouldn’t tell him about me pulling, Gems. What happened to girl code?”

“Teasing your brother outweighed it,” Gemma said with a wink.

Harry felt Louis shift uncomfortably next to her, clearly grumpy. He was protective of all his sisters, but Lottie had the joy of getting the full brunt of it because she was right here.

“Harry cleaned the flat yesterday. Doesn’t it look really nice?”

Harry beamed, confused at the change of topic but pleased at the credit Louis was giving him. He leaned against him, watching as Gemma’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh, ew, Tomlinson. This isn’t one of your guy’s dominance games is it? I don’t want to associate your clean flat with you two getting off.”

“It’s what you get for reminding me my _precious little sister_ goes home with men.”

“Oh she didn’t take him home,” Gemma chirped. “Didn’t make it passed the bathroom.” This time when Lottie kicked out her foot it landed squarely on Gemma’s shin and she let out a squawk of pain. “Fucking hell!” Gemma threw back the last sip of her wine and put the glass down before she launched herself at Lottie.

Harry laughed as his two sisters wrestled with each other. Louis edged them away from them and handed him his almost empty glass. “Go empty these and get dinner all set up, okay love?”

Harry nodded, standing up. He’d only gotten a few sips into his wine but he followed Louis’ orders.

The rest of dinner passed by both slowly and in a blur. Harry spent a good chunk of it laughing as banter and barbs were traded between them all. All too soon it was almost eleven and Lottie and Gemma were getting smothered in kisses as they left on their way back home.

Harry shut the door and sighed. “I love them. They’re a riot.” He turned around, smiling.

Louis was blocking his way forward and Harry was about to ask why when he noticed the blindfold he was holding. It was a sleeping mask type, and Harry shivered in anticipation.

“Are you ready to be play, baby girl? I have something special planned for you tonight.” Harry nodded and then the blindfold was being put over his eyes. Everything went dark and Harry was left with only Louis’ hand as his focus point. He followed Louis’ lead into what he guessed was going to be the bedroom. Louis gave his hand a squeeze as a signal to tell him to stop. “Just gonna lay out a few things for you. Didn’t want either of the girls to stumble in here and see those. As much as I tease them they don’t need to know about this, do they?”

“No, Daddy.” Harry stood perfectly still, letting himself relax. He could hear Louis moving around much better in the dark, placing things on the bed. He was getting excited imagining what all there would be once he opened his eyes. A whip? Nipple clamps? A cock ring? All three?

“Are we both okay to play, Daddy?” Harry asked into the void as he heard the shuffling stop, which meant Louis was probably just watching him.

“Why do you think I only let you have one glass of wine at the very beginning of the evening. Are you still feeling the alcohol, baby?”

Harry shook his head. “No, daddy.”

“Good. That’s good. Now I’m going to take off the blindfold and tell you what we’re gonna do tonight.”

Harry felt Louis’ hands hovering around him before the blindfold drop. His eyes needed a moment to adjust from the darkness of the blindfold to the lighter room. He looked around, trying to take his time before he got to the bed. There were 6 candles lying there and underneath them was a large towel that spread over most of the bed. He let his eyes linger over the candles and the lighters before they settled on the pocket knife so innocently tucked next to everything.

“Daddy…” Harry whispered, unsure suddenly what was happening. He’d seen the candles and thought he knew, but the knife was throwing him. They’d negotiated before this week that Louis would find someway to incorporate knife play into this week, specifically Harry trying to be on the giving end of the knife play. But he was still shocked, and a bit scared to see it there. Ready to be used.

“Don’t worry, Daddy will walk you through it. You already know how to do the wax play, right baby? Since we’ve done it before.”

Harry nodded, eyes flicking back to the candles Louis had laid out. He had a candle for every color in the rainbow and Harry could already see the splashes of color making a beautiful pattern on Louis’ gold skin. They hadn’t gotten to explore wax play as much as he wanted since it was a more messy style of play but it was _so much fun_.

Movement drew his eye back to Louis and Harry swallowed. Louis had stripped while he was staring at the candles. Harry’s eyes trailed down his naked body, gold and beautiful. Harry could see that he’d shaved his chest, down to his stomach, and cleaned up around his crotch. That made Harry shiver, excited because where Louis had shaved was where Harry would get to pour wax.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, okay? I’m gonna lay on the bed, get nice and comfy. I already put up a light pair of restraints that you’re gonna lock me into.” Louis climbed onto the bed and grabbed the leather restraints he’d been talking about that were shackled to their headboard. “Once I’m restrained you’ll have free reign to use the wax as you see fit. I’ll be your canvas. Just make sure to make me pretty,” Louis winked at him. “Maybe I’ll even let you take a couple of pictures with one of your fancy cameras.”

Harry’s dick gave a helpless twitch in his jeans at that. Photographing Louis was one of his favorite things to do. It was so intimate, Harry sometimes had a hard time actually publishing their pictures, wanting those moments for himself. “And then?”

“Then? You’ll remove the wax from me.”

Harry’s eyes darted back to the knife and he felt his stomach plumet. From the ultimate high to an all time low. “With the knife.”

“With the knife, yes. I promise you, I will be here with you every step of the way.”

Any other day Harry would remind Louis that he always got lost in subspace during any type of temperature play, the sensations a special kind of pleasure for Louis. Louis in subspace would never be able to direct Harry how to properly use a knife. But right now, today, if Louis was saying he’d be able to do it, then Harry believed him.

He nodded. “Okay, daddy. I trust you.”

“I know you do, baby. But I’m really happy to hear it. Now come up here and give me a kiss before you lock me down, okay?”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Louis’ hips, kissing him fiercely. While he had Louis distracted he reached for his wrists, sliding them into the restraints one at a time. Harry privately referred to these as their every day restraints so he could tie them with his eyes closed and multi-tasking, as proven by what he was doing right now. He only broke the kiss once he had Louis buckled into the restraints.

He looked at Louis and smiled when he saw his eyes were already getting a little misty.

“Still with me Daddy?”

“Kiss me like that again and find out,” Louis said.

“In a moment, Daddy. I want to see what kind of candles you got me. Are they soy?” 

“They’re a mix: a couple soy, a couple paraffin.”

Harry let his hand trail over the six candles. Louis had left him two types of lighters: a small one that he’d use to light the wick, and a longer one that Harry would normally use if he was lighting an outdoor grill. That one could be lit underneath the entire length of the candle to let the wax melt faster.

He thought for a moment and then looked at Louis. “May I use more than what you gave me?”

Louis arched an eyebrow, obviously curious but he nodded. “You can do the wax play however you want. However you’re only allowed to use those six candles.”

Harry nodded and then stood up. He moved around the bedroom to his side of the bed and checked the wax warmer he had there. When he’d cleaned yesterday he’d had the good sense to empty it. “I’m gonna get the wax warmers from the living room and the toilet okay Daddy? Will you be okay if I leave?”

Louis gave him permission and Harry was off. He came back with the other two (as well as a bottle of massage oil and a set of paint brushes) and set them up next to the wax warmer on his bedside table. He grabbed three of the candles: red, orange, and purple, and the knife. He knew _how_ to use knives of course, since he cooked regularly. The problem (and fear) was using them for play. He felt the weight of the knife in his hand and it opened it. The blade was shorter than the width of his palm and he couldn’t help but test the sharpness by running it up and down his forearm.

“You’re not gonna slice me with it, baby,” Louis said, his voice fond. “You’re just gonna use it to peel up the wax. Like I’ve done with you.”

“I’m just testing it.”

“You’re such a dom,” Louis said and when Harry looked over at him he was rolling his eyes.

“I learned from you, Daddy.” It wasn’t true by any stretch of the imagination but Harry could see how that little bit of falsehood hit the exact right spot for Louis. He practically preened and it was such a picture, his arms still restrained behind his head but the picture of pleased.

“And Daddy will teach you how to use the knife on him. Are you ready?”

“Almost,” Harry said, as he began to cut off a couple bits of the three candles he’d chosen and putting them in the top of the wax warmer. Once he was satisfied with the amount of candle wax he flipped them on so they could begin to melt. He stripped next, putting on a little show that teased Louis just a bit. He’d worn a pair of black panties under his jeans today, that matched the lace bralette he’d also chosen to wear. He gave a little twirl so Louis could see how he looked, as if he wasn’t the one who’d helped Harry pick out and try on the lingerie. 

“You’re teasing me a bit too much, baby,” Louis said. “You have a task I need you to complete.”

Harry beamed at him as he picked up the bottle of massage oil. “I’m going to rub you down with some of this. A little bit of massage.”

Louis hummed in thought, settling into the pillows and mattress. “Alright, I’ll allow it, baby.”

Harry put a small amount of oil in the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together, getting it nice and warmed up. He climbed onto the bed and got himself comfortable kneeling right beside Louis’ chest.

“You look like you’re about ready to lay your hands on me and exorcise the Anti-Christ.”

Harry burst out laughing. “What the hell, Lou?” Louis’ side nudged against him and Harry realized his slip. “Sorry, Daddy. You made me laugh.”

“Damn right I did.” Louis seemed pretty pleased with himself.

Harry rolled his eyes and put his hands on Louis’ chest. He began to rub. The main point of the massage was to get a very thin layer of oil on Louis’ skin so the wax would pull up better, but it also served to relax him. Harry took his time, starting with the chest and then rubbing his way up to Louis’ shoulders. He even flirted a bit with rubbing the sides of Louis’ neck, light touches that were just enough to deposit the oil without being any sort of threat to his breathing.

When he was done with Louis’ shoulders Harry reached over for a bit more oil before continuing. Louis moaned under his ministations as Harry started to move further down his body. His cock was hard by the time Harry was rubbing down his hips with the oil. He was trying to be careful not to tickle Louis but still get every part of his skin.

Louis’ cock was bobbing up right by his face and Harry couldn’t resist. He gave the head a lick as his thumbs swiped around his crotch.

“Shit,” Louis gasped, and Harry could feel the way he pulled against his restraints. The headboard clanked against the wall. Harry felt emboldened so he wrapped his hands around Louis’ hips and put his lips around his cock. “ _Fuck, baby_.”

Harry knew he couldn’t do this for too long. Louis wouldn’t allow him, for starters. But he had other things to consider. He let go of Louis’ cock with a pop and gave a discrete look over to the wax melts. He could still see chunks of wax sticking up, but he knew they’d all be melted soon. And then the real fun could begin.

He finished up his massage by running his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. Getting the oil rubbed into them, and leaving Louis a relaxed, boneless mess. He gave Louis a quick rub down with the edge of the towel that was underneath him, just to make sure the oil was as thin as possible so it wouldn’t interfere with the integrity of the wax.

_Finally_ he was ready to start.

Harry took the blue candle first. It was the color of the sky and he was pretty sure made of soy. He glanced up at Louis as he lit the wick, watching his face. He tested the drip of the wax on his forearm first, barely even wincing. He waited for it to burn some more, getting a bit hotter before deeming it suitable for Louis.

He made sure he was in a good position beside Louis so he wouldn’t jostle him too much as he switched between different candles. The flame atop the blue candle flickered as he tilted it just a bit, right over Louis’ sternum. He held the candle high enough up so it was mostly cooled by the time it reached Louis’ skin.

It splashed as it hit his skin and Louis let out a hiss of surprise.

“You can go faster than this, baby,” Louis order. “Daddy can take it.”

Harry darted his eyes over to Louis just to double check, before he tilted the candle a bit closer.

The second and third drip were still hot when they hit Louis’ skin, rolling just a little bit before cooling. Harry licked his lips as Louis’ moan filled the room.

“Yessss.”

He moved the blue candle around, letting the wax drip and drop over his smooth chest. He got close to Louis’ nipples, some of the wax splashing around them, but Harry remembered in the back of his head that anything he put on Louis’ skin he’d need to use the knife on, and he didn’t trust himself with the knife. Not around the hardened nubs of Louis’ nipples. No matter what Louis thought.

The design was coming to life and Harry switched to green after blowing out the blue candle. He started closer to the navel, and he knew it was mean. The green candle was hotter since it was darker, but it made Louis squirm and moan deliciously as he pulled against the restraints.

“Shit. Fuck, yes just like that. More.”

Harry let the green wax drip back up towards Louis’ chest. It melted on top of the blue wax, mixing together and creating a new shade. “You look beautiful, Daddy,” he breathed before he blew out the candle.

He reached for the yellow candle next. This one he didn’t bother with the wick. He switched lighters and let the larger, steady flame melt a small section of the wax on the side. Multiple drops began to fall from the candle, splashing and then cooling on Louis’ tummy and atop the other pieces of wax.

Louis arched and Harry made sure to move the candle with his body so no wax would drop where he didn’t want it. This wasn’t the way he wanted wax to come near his crotch. He needed that to be much, _much_ more controlled.

Louis was flushed as he pulled against his restraints, rolling his body and trying to get closer to the heat. Harry could see that around the cooled wax was a small blushing of red and he knew Louis’ skin was going to look so flushed after the wax was removed.

“More,” Louis demanded.

Harry knew soon there wouldn’t be much bare skin on his torso to cover and he’d need to move onto his wax melts, but for now he just guided the yellow candle up, letting it practically pour over Louis’ chest.

He finally put the candle down after Louis’ chest was almost completely covered in wax. The yellow candle was bending from how he’d melted it and he smiled. “You okay, daddy?”

“So good, baby girl.”

Harry leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “The next part is a gonna be a nice surprise.”

“Gonna paint me like one of your French girls?” Louis asked. His eyes were glassy but Harry could tell he was using the quips to stay in the moment and not fall into subspace. Harry gave him another kiss.

“Yeah, daddy. I’m gonna paint you like one of my French girls.”

This part required a bit of maneuvering on Harry’s end, because he could only really take one holder of melted wax off the heat at a time or risk it cooling before he could get to using it. On top of the fact that the holders were hot to the touch. Harry turned off the light under the orange wax melt and picked it up first, holding it by the tips of his fingers. He brought it over to the bed and put it down near Louis’ knee. He nudged Louis’ thighs apart, making sure he didn’t knock into the bowl of hot wax and then he got into the middle of them, paintbrush in hand.

“Ready, Daddy?”

Louis was watching him down the length of his body. His mouth was hanging open as he nodded.

Harry dipped his paintbrush in the wax and brought it over to Louis’ hip. He drew a line with the brush down the bone of Louis’ hip, causing him to hiss at the sensation of the heat and soft brush mixing.

It left behind a thin line of wax and red skin and Harry gave Louis’ inner thigh a kiss, before he continued painting.

He teased the brush up and down Louis’ hips, dipping it back in the hot wax after each stroke. The orange was really starting to show up.

The entire experience was made better by the way Louis’ cock was throbbing just under his face as he focused on painting. He kept contemplating the idea of giving it another kiss, maybe a quick suck, but Louis had managed to breathe out an order not to let him come.

“Need to stay up for you,” he’d gasped as Harry got up to switch colors.

He used the red on Louis’ thighs. He had to be controlled when he painted that area with the wax. If it dripped too far down his thighs it was likely to end up somewhere Louis wouldn’t particularly like. And Harry didn’t want that. Harry wanted Louis to stay just above subspace. He wanted him enjoying this.

Louis was practically a sobbing mess as he switched to the final color, purple. That one he was going to use to layer over the red and orange. It would be hot enough that Louis would be able to feel the heat through the first layers.

Harry took his time. Using the side of the brush so his lines were thinner. It was making a nice geometric pattern on Louis’ hips and thighs. Like naughts and crosses. Harry smiled.

“One day I’m gonna convince you to get a tattoo, Daddy.”

“Oh?” Louis breathed out. He sounded so wrecked and Harry looked up at him with a grin. “How’s that baby girl?”

“By painting the pattern on you like this.” He gestured to Louis’ thighs as if they were an example.

Louis’ head fell back and he moaned. “You can make me do anything like this baby. I’m all at your disposal.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from giggling. “I’m all done, Daddy. Can I take a couple pictures of you?”

“Anything you want. You’ve been so good to me. But don’t forget afterwards. You need to use the knife to remove this.”

Harry swallowed, his anxiety rising up. He remembered that. It was hard to forget. “Of course, Daddy. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me. Promise.”

“I’m gonna clean up and get my camera. It’s right outside the room.”

“I’ll be right here.”

Harry checked Louis’ face for any signs of him not being here, but even though his eyes were glassy and his face was slack he could tell he was above water. Either way, Harry made quick work of cleaning up. He didn’t want to leave Louis hanging for too long. That and he knew he couldn’t put off the next part of the night.

He’d asked for this after all. He’d wanted to push his limits in this way, and Louis had found such a brilliant way to have him learn. It was really just going to be as easy as sliding the knife against the wax. The oil he’d put on Louis’ skin earlier would only help it come right up.

He came back with his camera and smiled at Louis. He only needed a few pictures. He’d decided they were for his personal collection. He’d never want anyone else to see his Louis like this. Once those pictures were taken he finally, _finally_ grabbed the knife.

“Okay, Daddy. I’m ready.”

Louis smiled at him, eyes still foggy. “Good girl. Come up here. We’ll start on my shoulders and you can work your way down. It’s really easy, really.”

Harry followed his instructions, placing the knife flat on its side against his skin. Then he tilted it just a fraction, just enough to get the sharp edge against, and then under the wax. He skimmed it slowly and lightly, pulling up wax with ease as he moved it against Louis’ skin.

Louis shivered, but had the ability to stay relatively still. “Good girl. So good for me. You’re doing great.”

He kept whispering encouragement as Harry moved slowly at removing the wax. It was the only sound except for Harry’s breathing and Louis’ moments of pleasured panting that filled the room. It was intimate in a way Harry hadn’t anticipated. He was so close to Louis’ skin, watching his hands and moving them so slow so he didn’t hurt Louis. It gave him a chance to really look at, and admire Louis. A chance to learn him anew. He was leaving flushed red skin in the wake of the knife and that was something new. Louis never really got _red_ , not like this. But from the heat of the wax, and then the removal, he was left a beautiful shade of blushing red. Harry had to stop himself from kissing every inch of his skin.

Louis’ encouragement picked up when Harry got to a tricky spot, like right around his throbbing cock. He didn’t want to accidentally brush the knife’s edge against his twitching cock but he didn’t know what to do to avoid it.

“Leave it,” Louis finally said. “Come back to it last. You can suck my cock while you do it. Keep it all nice and safe.”

Harry followed his orders and moved onto removing the wax from Louis’ thighs. This one cause Louis to sort of giggle as the knife was ticklish against him. Harry kept smiling as he worked, dropping kisses on Louis’ knee to try and keep him grounded.

Then it was time to move back to his hips. Harry braced himself for it.

“You’re gonna be fine, baby. Gonna finish the task I gave you, and you’re gonna get me to come. Isn’t that all you want in the world?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said, and he meant it.

He wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock. It was weird, doing this as he worked the knife down Louis’ hips, close to the vee of his crotch. He truly was only doing this to make sure nothing bad happened to Louis. Something about that really sent a thrill through him like nothing else about using the knife had yet. Being able to serve his daddy in this way, an actual shield, made him feel warm and fuzzy.

He gave a suck on Louis’ cock as he skimmed the knife right below his belly button. So close to his own face.

Louis moaned above him. “Fuck, fuck, so close. So close. Baby you’re so perfect.”

That was all the encouragement Harry needed. He kept going, sucking and removing wax until Louis was coming under him, the salty taste of him on Harry’s tongue.

Harry sucked him through the orgasm, remembering to close the knife. When he finally let Louis’ soft cock fall from his mouth it was to come up to a completely pliant Louis, eyes completely unfocused. Harry smiled, moving up his body so he could undo the restraints.

Louis fell boneless into the bed, obviously sinking into subspace. “Harry, Harry,” Louis whispered. “Need you. Need you to kiss me. Cuddle me, baby girl. Cuddle me and if you need you can jack off against me. You deserve to come but you, you gotta stay up for me okay? No subspace tonight.”

Harry did as he was ordered, wrapping Louis up in his arms now that he was sure the knife was safely put away. He was playing two roles at once. Both Louis’ baby girl, still dressed up pretty in black lace and also the person holding Louis above water as he floated on by. He wanted to cry from the rollercoaster of emotions swelling insider him, rushing through his body. Confusing him but making him feel so, _so_ good. Good enough that he was able to rut his hips against Louis’ side, riding the friction of skin against lace to a crashing wave of an orgasm.

He got his panties and Louis’ side dirty with his come but he didn’t care. He was panting against Louis’ shoulder, grateful for everything in his life. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple, cuddling him close.

“Thank you so much. And don’t worry Daddy, your baby girl’s got you. Won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’m up and I’m okay.”

Louis hummed contently, eyes closing as he curled up against Harry. “Love my baby girl,” he mumbled. “Love her so much.”

Happy tears pricked in Harry’s eyes. “I love you too, Daddy.”


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I wanted to post this with the next chapter since you'll see they sorta go together!!!
> 
> Please make sure you're reading the updated tags because the fun is getting started. I hope I tagged everything that needs tagged. If you see something that isn't tagged please let me know!!

Louis texted him in the late afternoon asking him to come by the club.

_**Don’t dress up I have your outfit picked out here.** _

A shiver went down Harry’s spine at that. He was really enjoying giving up control to Louis with regards to his outfits, and it was something he thought they could incorporate more often. He finished up his work for the day and made his way over to the club.

Niall was at the downstairs bar getting it ready. They were scheduled to open in an hour. He waved at Harry with his rag, and it turned into beckoning.

“How ya doing, Harry?” Niall asked with a lascivious wink that told Harry what he was really asking. “I notice you’re dressed a bit out of character.”

He giggled, unable to stop himself. It was true, he was wearing joggers and a hoodie which he rarely wore to the club unless he intended to leave sore. “Daddy has my clothes picked out for me upstairs.” He said it softer than he normally would, but one of the rules of this week was he was to refer to Louis as “Daddy” as long as they weren’t in mixed company. Talking to Niall - and at the club no less - was not mixed company.

Niall nodded gently, smiling at Harry. “He showed me. He’s very proud of what he has planned tonight.”

That sent a mix of pleasure and humiliation through Harry. It was the good kind of humiliation though, the kind Harry liked. He liked to be showed off - both as a sub and a dom. He liked people knowing what he did, and how he was treated. Harry felt like you didn’t put yourself out there on the internet, in this community no less, if you didn’t get off on it a little bit. “Daddy hasn’t told me what he has planned.”

“You’ll find out in due time,” Niall said as he picked up a glass and poured some water into it. “Here, on the house.”

Harry laughed as he slid the water over to him. “Thanks. Are you working down here tonight?”

“Nah, Louis’ got me all over tonight what with Jesy’s demonstration. It’s gonna be a madhouse. Which is why you should drink up. Just some friendly advice.”

Harry took the advice and drank the water. He knew he should head up to see Louis but there wasn’t any harm in seeing Niall for a couple minutes. He continued to chat with Niall and finished his water before getting up.

“I’ll see you later?” He asked.

Niall saluted him. “If nothing else I’ll see you.”

Harry laughed.

Louis was in his office on the phone when Harry let himself in. His eyes darted over to Harry for a moment and he beckoned Harry with a finger over to him. Harry went to him, shutting the door behind him, and then knelt when Louis indicated for him to do so. His heart rate started to increase when Louis pushed his seat back and with one hand unzipped the fly of his trousers and pulled out his cock.

“Yup, I agree, trying to get around venue code can be such a bitch and that’s why I think it’s always better to be open about what kind of groups will be there.” Harry’s eyes darted up to Louis but he wasn’t looking down at him. Not yet at least. He was just sitting there, hand stroking his cock. Making it harder.

Harry leaned forward and licked the head. Louis didn’t react, and he frowned. He licked the head of his cock again, and this time Louis’ hand fell away, letting Harry take more of his cock in his mouth.

The only acknowledgement Harry got as he began to suck Louis off was when his hand slipped into his hair, urging him on.

“No, I’m not gonna front the cost of the venue. I’m just a vendor. No I don’t care if I’m helping them organize it, I’m doing that out the goodness of my heart not because I’m part of their organization and if I am I’m sure not getting paid for it.”

Harry hollowed his cheeks. It really sounded like Louis had had a rough day. No wonder he wanted Harry to do this. He let his eyes drift closed. If this was helping his daddy relax then that made it even better. And it made it okay that Daddy wasn’t reacting the way he normally would, being vocal and praising him. It was enough to feel the way his dick twitched in his mouth when he bobbed his head a certain way.

He got lost in it, sucking his daddy’s cock. He kept his pace as consistent as possible, not wanting to get in his way as he continued to talk on the phone. Harry had one job right now and that was to give his daddy relief.

He finally heard a hitch in Daddy’s breath as he shifted, taking him a bit deeper in his throat.

“Thanks, Lou,” his daddy said. “I know working with them is a bitch but you’ll figure it out. Harry just walked in so I gotta go, okay?” His breath hitched again, and his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair. “I’ll tell him you said that. Bye.” Harry closed his eyes as he heard the phone hit his desk. Daddy relaxed into his seat, his other hand sinking into Harry’s curls to get a grip on him. “Fuck, baby,” he breathed out.

The angle and pace suddenly changed.

Daddy had a strong enough grip on his head to hold him in place as he took over, rolling his hips up into Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck, so hot,” he moaned as he fucked Harry’s mouth in slow, measured thrusts. “Always wanted to do this,” he gasped, sliding his cock out of Harry’s mouth so only the tip was left in before fucking back in. “And your mouth is so good, baby girl. So good.”

Harry moaned. He loved being used. He loved being useful to his daddy. Above all else he loved satisfying his daddy’s wants and needs, and this sounded like both.

His daddy came with a high pitched moan, fingers tight in Harry’s curls as he pulled out so he could coat some of Harry’s face with his come. It hit his chin and lips before smearing on his cheek as his daddy let him relax into his hip.

“Good girl,” Louis said, petting him. “That was just what I needed.” Harry hummed in thanks to the praise. Louis let them sit there for another moment before he pushed his chair back and nudged for Harry to sit up.

Harry smiled, his cock throbbing. He was ready for his reward, which had to be coming since Louis had just told him what a good girl he was. Louis zipped his trousers back up and then stood up and headed over to his bag in the corner of the room.

“Stand up and get undressed for me,” he said, his voice distracted.

Harry scrambled to his feet, stripping down. He caught sight of what he thought was mesh and leather and he thrummed with excitement. His cock was hard against his hip in anticipation for what Louis was about to do to him.

Louis turned around and his soft smile turned into a frown as his eyes landed on Harry. Harry’s stomach plummeted.

What? What was wrong?

Louis sighed and put the pile of clothes down, stepping up to him. “Baby you need to get soft for me.”

_Get soft?_ Harry whined at the thought. He’d never… they’d never done that kind of orgasm control before. And he was so hard after giving Louis that blowjob. He should be getting a reward right now, not being told to get soft. 

But if it was what Louis wanted…

He bit his lip and tried to think of unsexy things, doing what he’d done in school to take his mind off of his erection. Trying to get it to go down. It was infinitely harder with Louis right there, whispering soft words of encouragement and stroking his back.

Harry wanted to snap at him but instead he swallowed it down and tried to focus on doing what Louis had asked of him - what _Daddy_ had asked of him.

“Good girl,” Louis said, stroking his hair. He wasn’t completely soft but he was definitely no longer sporting a raging erection. “You’re so good for me. Now, I’ll show you what you’re wearing tonight and maybe that’ll help get you the rest of the way soft. First, for your top, I want you to wear this.” He held up a black mesh… something. It took Louis holding it properly to see it was a shirt. More appropriately a crop top. “Can you try it on for me?”

Harry took the crop top and slipped it on. It was stretchy and thin. Definitely wouldn’t survive more than one or two washes. But it covered him, and he checked with Louis before giving a twirl so he could see how it looked.

Louis was nodding as he pulled up the next thing. Leather trousers. Harry loved a good pair of leather trousers. He was about to let out an affirmative noise when Louis shook the pants open and Harry got a look at the whole set of them. Not trousers. Chaps.

And Louis hadn’t shown him any sort of pants to wear with the chaps.

Which meant he’d… be on display tonight. Harry sucked in a breath, and his cock twitched.

“Ah ah,” Louis said, eyes looking at his cock. “Soft remember? I need you to stay soft.”

Harry swallowed and thought about benign things like whales, and puppies. Louis watched him get himself back under control - which wasn’t helping - and then nodded, pleased.

“Good girl. You see, I need you soft because the last piece of the outfit is this.” Louis pulled something out of his pocket and held it out for Harry to see.

It was a cock cage.

“It’s very important to me that you wear this,” Louis said, but Harry wasn’t paying attention to his words. He was too distracted staring at the cock cage.

It was shaped like a soft dick with curved metal bars making up the shape. Harry looked down at his own cock and then back to the cage in Louis’ hand. It looked large enough to fit his soft cock inside it. “Did you get that custom made?” It was out before he could think about why he shouldn’t say that.

Louis laughed, not bothered by his outburst. “Don’t flatter yourself. They sell them this big. You aren’t _that_ special.”

Harry pouted. “That’s not what you told me the other day. When did you even get me measured?”

Louis sighed as he dropped to his knees. Harry’s cock twitched and he bit his lip, trying to control it. “Now you’re just gonna make me seem creepy. You remember how you wrote about trying a cock cage a couple years ago?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. That was… well before we were together.”

“Yeah, well I found the plastic one you’d bought when we moved. You’d said in your blog that you’d gotten professionally measured - which still sounds like you were getting taken advantage of, most people just measure themselves you weirdo.”

“I was just trying to be safe,” Harry said.

Louis waved off his statement. “So I took it to Calvin and had him find me the measurements that way.”

Warmth spread through Harry’s stomach. “I don’t think that’s creepy. I think that’s kinda sweet.”

Louis shot him a soft smile before he reached out to touch Harry’s cock. “As I was saying before your ego got in the way, you’re wearing this tonight because what we’re doing requires you to not get hard. You know I don’t like it when you get hard for other people.”

“Group orgy?” Harry asked to distract himself from the almost clinical way Louis was touching him, a touch of lube from the bottle Louis had pulled from his pocket, before he slipped Harry’s cock into the cage and locked it with the small padlock. Louis didn’t answer until he got back to his feet and he had patted Harry’s cheek.

“Cute. But I’m not answering. You’ll like it.”

The weight of the cage that made itself known when his dick tried to twitch told Harry he probably would. This was definitely different than the plastic cage he’d worn all those years ago. That one had fully encased his cock, making it so he couldn’t touch it. The metal rings didn’t stop him from touching his cock, just held it in place. The measurements had been accurate, because it felt snug around his balls but didn’t feel like it was pinching anything.

There was also the added thing that he was wearing the cage _for someone_ instead of just for himself. Louis looked so pleased whenever he looked at Harry and that sent blooming warmth through him.

Louis gave him another kiss. “Get into your chaps love. I’m gonna put some makeup on you too before we go downstairs. Jesy should be here soon and I want to introduce you two.”

Harry did as he was told. The chaps were soft like butter. They clung a little tight to his thighs but flared out by his ankles. His bum was exposed, and the only thing blocking his cock from the world was the cage. His entire outfit made him feel more submissive, sinking him further into the mindset he wanted to be in.

Louis sat him down and applied a bit of kohl to his eyes, mascara, and then some bright red lipstick. Harry smacked his lips together, feeling the movement of the creamy lipstick. Normally he wore liquid lipsticks because they didn’t smudge, and never something this bright. He had a feeling Louis was hoping his makeup would get smudged tonight.

There was a knock on the door and Hailee called out to Louis. “Jesy’s here!”

“We’ll be there in a minute! Show her to the room,” Louis called out as he got himself together and helped Harry stand up. He lowered his voice so he was just speaking to Harry. “Just have a couple ground rules before we go out there,” he said, tilting Harry’s head down to look at him. “One, cock cage stays on. Two, you don’t speak unless asked a direct question. Three, your safeword is extra important tonight.” Harry opened his mouth to protest that one since that _wasn’t a reminder he needed_. Louis shushed him. “I know. I know. And I also know we’ve spent a lot of this week training you to accept things as they come but I worry and I’m allowed to worry whenever we do new things. So just. Promise me if it gets to be too much you’ll remember you can safe word at any point and I will make it stop.”

“I really doubt you can make me safeword.”

“I don’t _want_ to but I also can’t control that. Just please promise me, Harry. There’s a lot of variables tonight and I can’t control everything.”

Harry took a breath and nodded. “I promise I’ll use my safeword if I need to.”

“Thank you. Now come on, let’s go.”

***

Jesy turned out to be a rather vivacious woman dressed in a skintight red and black latex dress who greeted Louis with a squeal and a big hug. She then turned her attention to Harry, but only for a moment, before checking back in with Louis. “Is this him?”

Louis nodded, looking at Harry. “This is Harry. He’ll be your whipping boy today.”

_Oh._ Harry thought. _He was going to be part of a demonstration._

“Thanks for letting me borrow him. I promise I’ll take very good care of him.”

Harry shifted from foot to foot. His cock was trying to twitch but it wasn’t going anywhere inside the cage. Louis’ eyes snapped to him and he could tell he was supposed to stay still. He snapped to attention, not wanting to look bad in front of someone Louis was showing him off to.

“Baby girl,” Louis said, reaching out to take Harry’s hand and pull him closer. “This is Jesy. She owns Get Weird Toys.” Harry nodded and smiled at her, recognizing the name. He’d never met her personally - he didn’t think - but he knew the toys she made. They were high quality leather and were distinctive for their bright colors. Harry kept meaning to pick some up to have the bright colors in between all the black of his toy chest but like with most things he’d never gotten around to it. “You can say hi to her.”

“Hi,” Harry said and Jesy smiled back at him, bright and sunny.

Her attention quickly went back to Louis. “So the contract we signed for this is all good then?”

_Contract?_ Louis had drawn up a contract with her over the demonstration?

Louis nodded. “Yup. I have a couple more things to do so I’ll be leaving him with you. You can have him stand off to the side until you need him.” He didn’t leave just yet. He pulled Harry close to him. “You’ll be okay with Jesy?”

Harry had no idea what was about to happen. He didn’t know who Jesy really was, or what this demonstration fully entailed. All he had was his trust in Louis. And he trusted him so much. So incredibly much that he didn’t even feel nervous at the unpredictability. He felt calm and collected, because Louis had planned this. Louis knew what he was doing.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Louis smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll be back for the demonstration. I love you.”

Hearing that just made him feel even more comfortable and a calm settled over him. Even as Louis walked away to handle more of the club business. He watched Louis go and then turned his attention to Jesy. She was still smiling at him.

“Come on to the back of the room. It’ll make the big reveal better. _Love_ the outfit by the way.”

Harry preened under the compliment. “Daddy picked it out for me.”

“He has impeccable tastes.” Harry could hear other people milling around the room but he didn’t bother to look, focusing instead on Jesy. “So Louis told me I could just go about my spiel without telling you anything but I feel a bit odd doing that seeing as this is the first we’ve met like this. So what we’re gonna do is I’m gonna go up, introduce myself, then bring you up, introduce you - I might make a couple comments about how fit you are, some banter to get everyone here relaxed since there are bound to be newbies - and _then_ I’ll start in on the demo. I’m using a leather whip, I can show it to you if you’d like. All you’ll need to do is move a bit around the stage. I’m gonna show where you can and can’t hit someone with the whip, and also try and show how rough you can get. Your part all in all shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes. Louis and I timed it.”

“I understand.” He thought about assuring her he’d done this before (multiple times, from both positions), but he figured it had been part of the contract that her and Louis had drawn up.

And _whoa_ that was making him feel things in a way he hadn’t anticipated. Louis had written a contract with another person about him, with zero input from him. It was… almost intoxicating to think about. He truly was Louis’ property and it made his head dizzy. He hadn’t known it could feel even more intense than it had but Louis kept doing things to surprise him.

The chatter in the room was getting louder and Harry finally chanced a look around.

It had filled out. Someone had set up three rows of chairs, and almost every seat was filled. There were more people standing around, the flashes of their bracelets reflecting in the light.

Usually the public play rooms had dimmed lighting for atmosphere, but whenever there was a demonstration the lights were on much brighter. It always threw Harry, being bathed in brighter light. It made what they were doing seem starker and more naked.

He was aware, as he looked at the crowd - a mix of newbies by their casual clothes and some more experienced goers - of what he was wearing. He was one of the few people taking advantage of the freedom of nudity allowed inside the club. He saw one woman kneeling at the feet of her mistress wearing only a chest harness attached to a leash. Some people were trying not to stare at him, he could tell, but others were unable to stop looking. He could feel the eyes on him, on his cage. He felt so open and exposed.

His eyes looked around for more familiar faces. He spotted Shawn in the back of the room, greeting people as they came in, and then there - There! - was Louis, talking with an older man. The humiliation he was starting to feel faded away. Who cared if people were looking at him? He knew he looked good. His daddy had dressed him. His cage was nothing to be ashamed of. It was on display because his daddy wanted to show the world what a good girl he was.

He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t even notice when Jesy got up on the makeshift stage and “ho-hum’ed” into the mic.

The chatter in the room died down and Harry searched out Louis again. He was moving to a seat in the very first row and Harry felt a thrill shoot through him. Louis was going to have a front row seat to this punishment.

“Hello, hello,” Jesy said. “Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. And thank you No Control for giving us this space for tonight. I’m Jesy. I’m the owner of Get Weird Toys and I will be your mistress for the Night of Whipping. I started Get Weird about three years ago out of my mum’s basement. And lemme tell you… she was very supportive.” A laugh rippled through the crowd. “A little weirded out, but very supportive. We specialize in a variety of toys, though we are known for our impact play toys, specifically our whips. Now, I know when I say the word whips I see a lot of your eyes get nice and big. That’s probably because you’re thinking of a bull whip. Those long, scary looking things that crack the speed of sound, am I right?” A hum passed over the room and Harry watched as Jesy nodded. “I thought so. But that’s not what I’m talking about. It’s not what most of the community is talking about because of all of the whips available to us those are _the most dangerous_ to use. Especially if you’re a newbie. You’re gonna slice your sub open! And we don’t want that, do we?” Her eyes darted over to Harry and she grinned. “Well, some of us might. And with that I want to introduce you to the most important person of the night, our lovely sub, Harry!”

Harry moved with the applause of the crowd, coming up onto the stage. The eyes were back on him, all of them. Judging and thirsty and indifferent alike. Everyone had been given permission to look at him and they were taking it.

“Oooo,” Jesy announced, gesturing to Harry’s body as if she were a saleswoman. “I see someone’s dom is being protective tonight. Can you tell the audience who you belong to and what you did to deserve the cock cage, love?” She winked at Harry as she let the mic linger in front of him.

Harry’s eyes flicked to his daddy for just a moment. Daddy gave him a gentle nod, which was all Harry needed to know. “I belong to my daddy and he doesn’t like to share so when others play with me I’m not allowed to get hard.”

Jesy’s eyes crinkled in delight as she took the mic back. “Well I’m honored your daddy let me borrow you for the night, even if you don’t get to enjoy this as much as the rest of us do.” She continued talking but Harry’s eyes were back on Louis, watching him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jesy showing off the whip she was going to be using. “Since this is a beginner class I figure most of you are still trying to get comfortable with your own styles and techniques,” she said. “The bigger point I want to make with this demonstration is where on the body I can safely use this, where we need to be a bit more careful, and definite no gos.”

Jesy dove right into the demonstration after that. Harry followed her methodically. Bending over the pommel horse they had on stage, with his bum facing the audience. She had him spread his legs so they were almost shoulder width apart and Harry _felt_ himself being exposed. He almost wished his daddy had put a plug in him, so the audience wasn’t looking at his most private parts. But this is what Daddy had wanted. Daddy was allowing this, and that made it better.

Jesy draped the leather tails of the whips over his bare bum, and it felt cool to the touch. “This is a great starting position to be in. It exposes you to the two best places to whip, the bum and the thighs. These places have a lot of padding so you are less likely to do damage. You’ll notice that Harry’s daddy dressed him up in leather chaps tonight. That would let you hit harder with the whip, and also protect your sub. Jean material works pretty well too, since the material is also heavy duty.”

Harry felt her remove the tails from his bum. And she placed a hand on his back.

“I’m going to give him a little spanking now. Just five spanks of different intensity, going from softest to hardest.”

Harry knew she was explaining this not only for the audience but for his sake as well. He settled himself in against the pommel horse.

The first spank could barely be called that. It was basically Jesy just drapping the tails over his bum. The second one had a bit more of a sting to it, and made a slap. The third one even more. The fourth she aimed at his leather covered thighs, and it made a different sound. Loud and smacking but with none of the sting. Only impact. The fifth was the same. Loud but barely any pain.

Harry knew he could take so much more.

“When you are done with your first set of agreed upon spankings you want to check in with your sub. Remember baby doms - subs are the most important person in this scene. Not you getting your rocks off.” She moved so she was in Harry’s line of sight. “Are you okay? What’s your color?”

Harry nodded. He wasn’t even fuzzy from this. The humiliation from being shown off to a crowd of strangers was putting him closer to the edge than this. “I’m green.”

Jesy smiled at him and turned back to address the audience.

The demonstration continued like that. Jesy would talk about different parts of the body and if you could hit them, and then demonstrate if you could. She never hit him very hard, even when she claimed she was. It left Harry feeling very frustrated. Mentally and physically.

Not that anyone could tell. The cock cage was doing its job, keeping him soft. When he turned around so Jesy could show how you could use a whip on more sensitive and vulnerable areas she even took a moment to exclaim about how soft he still was.

_That_ did more to get him hard than the demonstration.

She finally let him up and had him give a bow at the end of the demonstration. He left the stage to an applause and had barely stepped off when Louis’ hand grabbed him by the bicep.

“Come with me.”

It was like a whirlwind in his mind. From professional interest of the demonstration to an intense need to submit. He ducked his head and followed Louis. Eyes were still on him, he could tell, and he swore - he _swore_ \- people were moving to follow them.

Louis led them across the hall, not to a private room, but to the other public play room. Harry’s heart started to hammer in his chest. The people who were moving to follow them could. They could watch. They could see what Louis was going to do to him.

The public play room had two other groups in it: one was a group of five engaged in a pile in the middle of the room, and the other was two doms having their sub fuck themselves on one of the dildos mounted to the wall. Louis pushed Harry towards the opposite wall, where there was a set of restraints hanging from the ceiling.

“Arms up,” Louis ordered. “Grab hold of the restraints. I’m not gonna lock you in them because you’re a good girl who knows how to hold onto things right?”

Harry nodded as he did as he was told. Standing like this, with his back to the wall, he could see the two other groups in the room quite well. The two doms and their sub were still playing, but at least one person in the pile was looking at them. He puffed out his chest, making sure he looked as confident as he felt.

That deflated when he saw Louis pull the pocket knife off his trousers. It wasn’t the same one Harry had used just yesterday. This one had a shiner blue hilt, and it snapped open much nicer.

Louis stepped into his space, keeping the knife away from both their bodies. He brought it up slowly, placing the blade flat side against Harry’s chest. Harry gripped the restraints, eyes darting down as much as he could to see the blade. The ceiling restraints moved, and if he stood on his tiptoes maybe he could get a better angle…

Louis moved the blade down, turning it over so he was tracing with the tip of the knife. It didn’t do more than give a very light sting as it went over his skin.

Someone from the pile moaned, and Harry got distracted. His eyes snapped away from the blade to look out into the room and oh- Maybe it hadn’t been from the pile.

People - _people_ \- were watching. There was an actual crowd gathered in the room watching as Louis teased the tip of the knife against his navel, scrapping it up until it caught on the mesh top.

Harry swallowed.

“This is very sharp,” Louis said. His eyes met Harry’s as he turned the knife, blade away from his skin, just under the thin mesh he called a top.

_Oh._ That’s why Louis picked this out.

The knife ripped through the mesh easily. It opened the top up, exposing Harry’s chest entirely. He gasped, loud enough it echoed through the room. His eyes darted around, looking at the reactions from the crowd. One man was biting his thumbnail, a woman looked almost gone, staring with her mouth open.

Louis stepped into his space, drawing his attention back to him. “Eyes on me,” he snapped. He’d closed the knife and put it away. Harry only noticed because both his hands were free to clasp his shoulders and rip the rest of the shirt off of him. “Don’t look at them. Look at me. I’m your entire world right now.”

Harry nodded, and the rest of the room faded out. “You’re my entire world, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Louis said. “Did you like Jesy’s demonstration?”

Harry didn’t know what to say. Was he supposed to have liked it? Would Daddy be mad because it had been a gift and he didn’t like? Was he supposed to not have liked it? Did Daddy want to hear how he didn’t enjoy it? How he felt humiliated?

“Baby girl. Don’t think. It’s not your job to think right now. I need an answer.”

“It wasn’t you,” Harry whispered. “It wasn’t Daddy.”

Daddy smiled at him. It was a sharp and beautiful smile, filled with love and dominance. “No. No it wasn’t. How about Daddy shows the good people what you can really take, hmm?”

_The people weren’t supposed to matter,_ Harry thought. Only Daddy mattered.

“But, my cage.”

“You’ll be fine. My little girl doesn’t need a dick right now, does she? She’s not using it. All Daddy wants from her right now is her submission.”

Harry whimpered and shook his head. “She doesn’t need her dick.”

“Exactly,” Daddy said. “Now turn around so I can see your cute little bum, and pussy.”

The sound Harry made wasn’t a whimper this time. It was a sob. A sob of relief, and pleasure, and humiliation all rolled into one as he turned around, his hold on the restraints shifting as he faced the wall. He stuck his bum back, spread his legs so his hole - his pussy - was on display for his daddy. His daddy and the group watching him.

“Let go of the restraints and undo your chaps. Push them down to your knees,” Daddy said.

Harry did as he was told, moving slow. He was so turned on, but his cock was flaccid. It left a raw feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him want more, more submission, more attention, more, more, more.

Once the chaps were pushed down he grabbed hold of the restraints again, getting back into position. He could hear his daddy behind him, tapping some sort of whip against his palm but he had no idea which one it was.

All he could do was trust.

Harry closed his eyes and arched back, putting himself on full display for his daddy.

Daddy didn’t start light like Jesy had. Daddy knew what he could take.

The whip had tails. Strong leather tails that whapped against him and stung deliciously against his bum.

He moaned, arching further into it. His head thrown back as a second, and then a third, and then a fourth and a fifth rained down on his bum. 

Daddy was moving quick. 

Daddy was making sure it stung but didn’t linger. Instead building heat inside him. Heat that couldn’t escape because his cock was restricted. He couldn’t get hard.

He wasn’t meant to get hard.

There was no purpose in getting hard.

Daddy didn’t need his cock.

Daddy needed his pussy tonight. Daddy needed him to be his baby girl through and through and _oh fuck_ did that send Harry spiraling. He lost track of how many times Daddy spanked him with the whip. It was all he could do to hold himself in the restraints.

He let out a sob, tucking his face into the crook of his elbow. Another snap landed on his thighs and he tried to turn back to look at his daddy. Something smeared. _Lipstick?_

His arm had a streak of red.

“Daddy,” he whined. Unsure.

The spanking stopped.

His daddy’s arm tucked around his tummy, cuddling him close. 

“Color.”

The word struck something in Harry. Reminded him of something.

“Green?”

“You’re positive?”

Harry wasn’t positive. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He wanted to hold onto the restraints because that’s what he was supposed to do but Daddy was pulling him down and turning him around.

He looked into the blue eyes of his daddy and everything settled over him again. He felt himself smile as he wrapped his arms around his daddy’s shoulders.

Arms swept under his knees and Harry gasped in surprise as he was lifted up, bridal style into his daddy’s arms. His chaps were bunched up weird around his thighs, but his daddy didn’t seem to mind as he walked onto of the room. Passed the people standing there.

Harry waved, smiling as he tucked his face into his daddy’s neck.

“Daddy is so strong,” he whispered.

He felt his daddy huff out a laugh. He knew deep down he wasn’t exactly the lightest in the world - he worked hard to put on muscle where he could - and his limbs were long so he was a bit unwieldy, but there was something about being held that made him feel small. It made him feel safe.

It brought him back from being too detached to keep on playing to feeling a need to continue. He wanted more again. He needed to let his daddy know he could do more.

“Green,” he whispered against his daddy’s neck. It was accompanied by a kiss, and then a suck. Biting a mark into his daddy’s skin that would last for days hopefully.

“That’s a green I believe,” his daddy said as he put him down.

Harry’s feet touched the floor and he recognized where they were. They were in Daddy’s office. He was standing in front of Daddy’s desk, which was bare. Not even his computer was there. Which was odd. Also the door was still open and he should probably go close that.

“Bend over the desk,” Daddy ordered.

Harry heard a clink and fabric rustle, and then he felt Daddy boxing in behind him. Distracting him from the open door.

“You’ve been so good. Taken it so good. Need you. Need your pussy.”

There were slick, lubed up fingers against his hole. It was a momentary shock, a reminder that he didn’t actually have a pussy, that this was all pretend, but then his daddy curled his fingers and Harry was left screaming, so worked up but unable to physically do anything about it. His cock was trapped inside the cage. Useless.

Not what Daddy needed right then and there. Daddy needed his pussy.

The fingers withdrew. And then blunt pressure. Daddy’s cock, pushing into him. Stretching him. Filling him.

Daddy was grunting, holding onto his hips as he snapped his own over and over into Harry’s pussy. All he could do was lay there, moaning in need under his daddy, unable to get hard and so, so, so incredibly desperate. His mind was teetering on the edge. Tears running down his face. He most definitely looked a mess.

Daddy came with an almost primal snarl.

Harry came to on the sofa in the office. He didn’t remember getting there, but his daddy’s hands were in his hair, stroking him back to reality. He nuzzled his hip, kissing the skin he could.

“Back to the land of the living, love?” His daddy asked, smiling so softly at him.

Harry could feel himself staring back at Daddy with glassy eyes. Daddy ducked down and gave him a kiss.

Someone let out an “aww” and Harry turned his head, breaking the kiss.

The office door was open, and there was a crowd standing there. Staff members from the club. Niall, and Leigh-Anne who worked the public play rooms, and Shawn, and Liam. They were all holding cameras.

_What?_

Harry was confused, and he looked quickly at Louis, before looking back at the crowd.

“Louis invited us. Wanted someone to document this moment for him.”

He had no idea who said that. Harry was so confused, and he watched as Louis moved on rubbery legs to the door, naked, bum bouncing as he walked.

“I’ll take those, thank you,” Louis said, taking the cameras from the people there. “Give Harry one last round of applause please; he deserves it.”

Leigh-Anne whistled, while Niall shot him another thumbs up, before slowly the small crowd dispersed.

Louis shut his office door. He put all the cameras on his desk except for one, and then came back over to the couch. “How are you, baby girl?”

Harry moaned, still sub-vocal.

Louis gave him a soft look. “That good, huh? I have video for us to watch when you’re back here with me. I think between all of the cameras I handed out we have the entire night documented.”

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But?” He got out, and that was all he could really say. Louis knew what he was trying to say though, from the way he just nodded. Wasn’t there a no filming policy at the club?

“Perks of being owner. They should have only filmed you, me, and Jesy.”

“Didn’t like.”

Louis’ face turned from soft to a frown. “Didn’t like what? Didn’t like as in red?”

Harry shook his head. “Jesy.”

“Oh, you didn’t like the way Jesy spanked.” Harry nodded. “Yeah she’s a softie. You weren’t even red when I got to you.”

Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis’ hip, and drifted. The last thing he said before he was gone was, “and the cage? You need to take it off?”

Louis laughed softly, “oh baby, I’m gonna leave that on for now.”


	7. Day 6

Harry woke up to Louis’ tongue flat against his hole. He was taking long, lazy licks that pulled Harry from his deep sleep with each press of his tongue. He moaned, rolling his face into the pillow. It wasn’t as soft as his pillow normally was but he didn’t have the ability to focus on that.

He was too locked onto the sensation of getting eaten out. Louis seemed to realize he was awake because he nudged Harry over so he was on his hands and knees. Harry went, gasping at the soreness he felt in his bum and thighs. That’s right… last night… Louis had whipped him, and then taken him upstairs and fucked him over his desk.

Harry turned his head to the side and was met with the walls of Louis’ office.

Oh. They hadn’t made it home last night. They’d pulled out the bed inside the sofa and slept on that.

He let out a moan as Louis’ tongue pushed inside him, just for a moment before he pulled himself back.

“Morning, baby girl.”

“Morning, daddy,” his voice was slurring like syrup as he tried to push his bum back towards Louis’ mouth. “More?”

“More? Someone is demanding.” Louis kissed his left cheek before giving it a sharp nip. “You know, I _was_ enjoying eating your pussy… but if you’re gonna make demands I can stop.”

Harry’s stomach coiled in heat and his cock tried to twitch but it was locked down in its cage still. So they were still doing this.

Yeah. That was okay.

“Please, daddy?” He begged, arching his back and dipping his hand down his body. He knew the best way to show himself off, had to for the camera. His hand skimmed down past his cage and his flicked his wrist so his fingers were flirting with the rim of his pussy. He spread his fingers into a vee, feeling the slick of Louis’ saliva. He must have been eating Harry out for awhile before he’d woken up. Or maybe there had been some lube involved, since he was soaked. He knew Louis kept some of the flavored kind lying around for just this purpose. “My pussy needs attention.” He tried to turn his head to look at Louis, to gage his reaction to the begging, but he couldn’t get a look at him. He had to do this blind. “You’ve got me so wet, daddy. And I’m being good. My - my cock is still soft in its cage.” His voice hitched a bit at that realization. “I won’t even be able to enjoy it.”

Louis hummed and Harry felt him trace his tongue around the tip of his fingers. “You won’t be able to enjoy this, will you? That’s because your pussy is just for my pleasure, right?”

Harry nodded. “All for you.”

Louis’ hand wrapped around the cage, the warmth from his hand sinking into Harry’s cock. “You don’t need this at all, do you?” His voice was dark and dangerous and Harry couldn’t stop himself from letting out a sob of pleasure. “You wouldn’t even notice if Daddy got rid of it, would you?”

He choked, body tingling. He was nodding his head and then shaking it. Things had escalated quickly.

“Would you like that baby girl? Want me to hurt it?”

Harry’s mouth was dry. The yes was on the tip of his tongue. God he wanted that so bad. He wanted to be hurt. He wanted to be his daddy’s little girl. So bad.

Louis’ hand dropped from his caged cock. “I couldn’t do that, of course.” His voice was flippant. “Love your cock too much, even if we don’t need it right now. Love when my baby girl fucks me with her big cock. But that’s why we have you in a cage right now. Because I decided it.” Harry let out a sob of pleasure because he could hear Louis dipping back down, breath ghosting against his pussy. “Just like I’m deciding to go back to eating you out. Not because you asked. Because I wanted.”

And with that he pressed his tongue back inside Harry’s pussy.

Harry screamed into the pillow. He was worked up in ways he’d rarely felt before. His body was tingling and hot. Oversensitive.

It was only made worse because he couldn’t get fucking hard. A small, traitorous part of him whispered that this was all his fault - he’d put himself in this position by begging for it - but the majority of him loved it. He loved the war inside his body. The cage holding him off physically, even while his mind went wild.

Louis pressed two fingers inside him, and scissored them.

“Fuck your soaked, baby. Wanted to eat you out some more but your taste and moans got me hard, think I’m just gonna need to fuck you to get some relief.”

Harry liked the idea of that. He really did.

Louis grabbed a fistful of his hair, turning his head to the side so Harry could see him out of the corner of his eye. Louis looked caught up in pleasure as he sunk his cock into Harry’s pussy.

It was different than last night. Harry was more cognizant of what was happening. He could feel the sharp emptiness in his stomach, the way his balls squeezed, wanting to get hard so desperately but unable to. It was almost like torture.

He was just a fuck toy at this point. Unable to participate past the warmth his pussy gave Louis.

He just had to lie there underneath Louis and take it.

He’d never felt more used. He loved it. It was everything he hadn’t known he’d wanted. He never knew it could feel like this.

Louis was gasping above him, chasing his climax inside his pussy and Harry just lay them, panting, tingling, warm, and happy. So happy. He needed to tell his daddy.

“I love you, daddy,” he gasped out. “Love that you're using me.”

His daddy grunted and squeezed his hand in Harry’s hair. “Love using you baby. Feel so fucking good. Are you ready for daddy’s come?”

If Harry could he would have nodded frantically, but as it was his daddy was holding him too tight. He supposed he didn’t need to answer. Daddy knew he was always ready for his come.

“Gonna fill your pussy up, baby girl,” Daddy said, just before his hips stuttered and he slammed in one last time, rolling his hips so he could get as close as possible to Harry.

Harry moaned. He could feel his daddy pulsing inside him, doing what he’d said about filling his pussy up.

Daddy stroked his back as he pulled out. Harry wasn’t empty for long, some large pressing into his pussy. Probably plug.

“We need to keep my come in you,” his daddy said. “I’m going to be giving you more of that throughout the day.” Harry shivered in anticipation. “And then later I’m gonna take off your cage and let you come as many times as I have.”

 _Oh god._ Harry thought. He was gonna _die_.

***

Louis fucked him again after he fed him breakfast.

He’d tied Harry up to the metal frame of the sofa and left him there with the door open - just so that way people would know he was in there - while he ran out to get them food. Niall ended up walking by, there early to finish clean up from last night, and he stood and chatted with Harry for a few minutes after making sure it was allowed.

“Don’t need you to get in trouble with Louis when he’s been singing your praises all week,” Niall had said with a wink before leaving.

That had made Harry flush with pride.

Louis had wondered aloud what had made him so happy when he came back and Harry told him. Because of course he did. Why would he keep something from Louis?

“I have been bragging about you,” Louis said, sitting down on the mattress and pulling out an orange. Harry tilted his head to the side and watched as Louis peeled the orange, eyes transfixed on his fingers. “You’ve been a truly wonderful sub this week. I’ve liked it a lot more than I thought.” Louis pulled a piece of the orange off and placed it on Harry’s bottom lip. “Open.”

Harry did as he was told, letting Louis feed him. After the orange there was a sandwich, which Louis had cut into finger food bites. He also had water for Harry, which he fed to him in small sips, careful that it didn’t dribble down his chin.

Harry wasn’t sure how it went from a simple feeding to Louis kissing him, to Louis climbing on top of him. He just knew that soon the plug was being slipped out of him, and Louis’ cock was taking its place.

He couldn’t get a grip to hold himself in place as Louis fucked him. He was helpless, tied up like he was.

The cage was still doing its job, keeping him soft, as his cock pressed against the metal of the cage, begging for release. Louis wouldn’t give it to him though. He was going to torture Harry until he decided he’d been through enough. And nothing Harry did would convince him otherwise.

Harry _loved it_. He threw his head back and reveled in the pain and the torture. He took Louis’ cock and knew that when he came that would just mean one more orgasm for him once Louis decided he deserved it.

***

Louis fucked him a third time downstairs in the dungeon. They’d rarely played there but he brought Harry down there after breakfast under the guise of helping out, only to have him tie Harry spread to the ceiling restraints, spreader bar in between his legs so he could paddle his bum.

“Not fair, daddy,” Harry gasped as he finished counting off the thirty-fifth spank.

“Not fair? What do you mean not fair?”

Harry’s stomach was in knots. He felt so empty, even with the plug snug inside him. The cage made him feel empty, unable to feel true satisfaction. Any arousal went unfulfilled.

“You know I like pain,” he whined.

“Of course I do. Why isn’t that fair? I’m giving you what you want, right? I’m giving you pain. You like pain.”

Harry wanted to scream as the empty pit in his stomach threatened to eat him alive. Louis was right. He was right. His mind was spinning. His cock was straining against the cage. “I’m sorry for talking back, daddy. You’re right.”

Louis’ hand touched his back, grounding him. “I know, baby. I’m glad you’re seeing things my way. Can you take five more spanks?”

Harry was nodding before he realized it. “Anything for you, daddy.”

“Good girl.”

It ultimately wasn’t the most comfortable position to be fucked in, Harry having to strain against his arm restraints, and arch his back so Louis had the right angle, but it was almost satisfying, knowing that even if he wasn’t coming, Louis was.

***

Louis’ fourth orgasm came from a blowjob right before the club opened its doors for the night. They were in the bar, Louis talking with Liam while Harry kneeled naked next to him. Louis had already told him they would be going home since they hadn’t been home all day, which meant Harry was drifting as he kneeled there. He didn’t need to be _on_. He was just decoration, a sign of Louis’ power as club owner.

Some of the other staff was milling around, making sure everything in the club was ready for the night, but no one was paying him any mind. Which meant when the hand in his hand guided his head up and towards his crotch Harry almost forgot they were still in public. He unzipped Louis’ trousers and pulled out his cock.

His lips wrapped around his cock, sucking it to hardness, but before he could start working his tongue on the underside of Louis’ cock Louis squeezed his hand in his hair, stopping him. Harry was confused, especially when he felt Louis’ cock twitch in his mouth. But he kneeled there, cock in his mouth, breathing through his nose, as Louis finished speaking with Liam.

Harry’s eyes drifted closed. Louis’ cock was getting ever so slowly harder in his mouth. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d come a lot earlier today, or if it was because of the way his lips were just wrapped around his cock, warming it but not giving any real suction.

It was only after Liam walked away, still not acknowledging Harry, that Louis began to move him up and down. Harry went with the new pace. Letting his mouth continue to be used. It wasn’t until he felt Louis getting close that he realized…

Louis wasn’t going to come _inside him_. Would this count? Would he get this orgasm?

He wanted to ask but Louis didn’t let him up. He fucked his mouth through his orgasm, having Harry swallow. There was less come than Harry was used to, after all of the orgasms he’d had today. All the ones that Harry would get later tonight.

At some point.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get home.”

***

“Would you like to shower first or get your cage off first?”

Harry stared at Louis, not sure what he was saying. They were standing in their living room in their day old clothes. Harry was sticky and still plugged up and he wanted nothing more than a nice warm shower to clean himself off. But the way Louis phrased the question made it seem like if he showered he wouldn’t get the cage off until later. But if he got his cage off now he’d not get to shower.

It was a predicament.

“Ten more seconds and then I’m choosing for you,” Louis said.

“Cage,” Harry said and then immediately regretted it.

And then immediately regretted regretting it when Louis dropped his knees.

He held his breath the entire time it took Louis to take the cage off of him. It might have only been a couple minutes but to Harry it felt like eternity. Watching down the length of his body as Louis worked meticulously, fingers nimble. He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch Louis, urge him closer. Make him go quicker. But no that wouldn’t be good. That wouldn’t help. Louis was going to go his own pace.

The cage slid off his cock.

It wasn’t an instant boner, even though mentally it was like a flood gate opening. He practically doubled over, giving in and gripping Louis’ shoulders. It was a good thing he had a hold of something because a moment later Louis’ mouth was on, soft and sucking.

 _That_ brought him to full hardness.

His nails dug into Louis’ shoulders. The pretty gold glitter from Sunday still there. He focused on that for as long as he could. He tried to use it to distract from Louis’ mouth, the way it was warm and soft and practically pulling the orgasm from him.

It didn’t work.

Harry’s eyes were screwing up and his hips were humping forward. Desperate. Pent up from the almost twenty four hours of being caged. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he let out a choked sob.

Louis pulled his mouth off his cock and he came, come coating his face.

 _Fuck_ there was so much. It practically painted Louis’ lips and chin.

Harry felt relieved. Harry felt embarrassed. Harry felt like he needed another orgasm.

His cock was still hard, pointing right at Louis.

“Feeling better, baby?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, yes.”

“That was an intense orgasm, and look,” Louis’ hand wrapped around his cock, “you’re still hard.”

Harry bit his lip, not sure what he was supposed to be doing with that. Did Louis want him to fuck into his hand? Did he want him to come again? Did he want him to try and hold his orgasm back?

“How many times did I come?” Louis asked, still so fucking conversational, as if he wasn’t bringing Harry to his knees with every stroke of his hand.

Harry sobbed. “Three.”

The ring of Louis’ fingers tightened around his cock just a bit. Just enough to make Harry choke. “Three? Are you sure. I could’ve sworn it was more.”

Harry shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was still so close. “You only fucked me three times, daddy.”

Louis hummed and his thumb swiped over the head of Harry’s cock. “That’s true. But that didn’t answer my question. How many times did I _come_?” He finished that question with a swipe of his tongue.

“Four. I think four,” Harry practically shouted.

“You can come again, you know. Nothing is stopping you anymore.”

The permission.

Harry hadn’t known he’d been waiting for it.

He came again. So pent up. So fucking pent up and it was all releasing with each stroke of Louis’ hand.

He no longer felt empty. He felt full. Full and content. Happy.

“Come on,” his daddy said, taking a lot of his weight onto him. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Get that plug out of you. I think you deserve a nice long wash.”

Harry didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.

He let his daddy guide him into their bedroom, and strip him. He didn’t even make a sound when his daddy pulled the plug from him, letting some come leak out of him.

“Let’s get to the shower,” his daddy whispered. His voice was so soft and loving and it made Harry smile. 

He loved his daddy.

He should tell him. If he remembered how to talk, that is.

Maybe later.

Daddy pulled a third orgasm from him with ease once they were in the shower. Fingers buried deep inside him, curling, pressing against his prostate. Knees shaking, Harry’s come painted the wall, and it was washed away a few moments later by the water.

“Mmmm,” his daddy said, kissing his lower back. His voice pitched high enough that it cut through the pounding water around them. “You’re almost soft. I think you have enough in you for your fourth one baby?”

“Fuck me?” Harry didn’t know how he got the strength to ask that.

“Of course, baby. In bed?”

Harry nodded.

“You’re so spaced, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded again.

The water turned off.

It was like he couldn’t really see. He was moving by touch, his daddy’s touch. His daddy guiding him out of the shower, and toweling him off. Making sure he was nice and clean before bringing him into the bedroom.

“Lay down,” his daddy said. “Spread your legs. I’m gonna go slow, alright?”

Harry settled into the pillow, spreading his legs as asked. His cock was full against his stomach. Ready for more. He still felt so, so, so turned on.

Daddy hadn’t lied about going slow. He started with one lubed up finger, as if Harry hadn’t been wearing a plug since he got up. As if he weren’t already stretched and ready. But no, Daddy was being careful with him.

Harry gasped when a second finger got added, giving him a bit more stretch. Prepping him more.

His cock twitched, smearing precome.

Daddy smiled, looking up at him. “Someone’s eager.”

Harry nodded. Still not really able to speak.

His daddy pulled out his fingers, and wrapped them around his cock. He slicked himself up and Harry’s eyes drifted closed as Daddy pressed in close.

It was so different. The mood. The feeling. The touch. The way his daddy moved slow, fucking his hips deeper so Harry could feel his entire cock.

The room was silent except for their panting.

Harry kissed. He didn’t know what it was, and then he felt his daddy’s lips against his temple, returning the kisses. They were practically clinging to each other. Moving together. Slow. Their skin starting to sweat, or maybe still wet from the shower? Harry didn’t know. Harry didn’t care.

He was just enjoying this. Enjoying the way his daddy brought him to the edge. Right to the edge.

And then pushed him over.

He came a fourth time with a gasp, dirtying both their stomachs.

His daddy kissed him. Captured his lips and made him see stars as his hips stuttered, coming a fifth time.

“I love you.”

One of them said it.

“Thank you.”

The other responded.


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So... we're here at the end of the fic. The final chapter(s). I want to make sure everyone is still reading tags as they update. 
> 
> This chapter brings about the tag "edge play" because it involves breath play. I know I have a disclaimer at the start of this fic about not using this fic as a guide for bdsm play but I just really want to reiterate it here. Breath play (erotic asphyxiation) is dangerous. There are ways to make it slightly safer and that is the way I envision and wrote Harry and Louis practicing in this chapter, but because this is all from Harry's POV I don't exactly roll out a step by step guide. So just putting that out there. Please enjoy the last two chapters :)

Harry woke up to his daddy stroking his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, nuzzling into his daddy’s hand. Their room was chilly, but Harry was snuggled under the covers. The light coming in from the windows was grey and only added to the chill but with his daddy Harry found he didn’t mind it.

“Morning my beautiful, baby girl,” Daddy whispered. “How you feeling?”

“Good. Slept really well.”

His daddy nodded, keeping his face tilted towards him so he could look in his eyes. “You’re still under, aren’t you?”

Harry shrugged, smiling. He felt happy and relaxed. Happy and only a little fuzzy.

His daddy kept stroking his cheek as he leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m gonna check to see if you’re sore, okay? I fucked you a lot yesterday.”

Harry shifted as his daddy pulled away from him to dip down under the covers. “I could take it. You used lots of lube.”

“I know, but sometimes things happen.”

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt his daddy’s hand wrap around his cock. He was definitely sensitive, and it didn’t help that it was first thing in the morning. His daddy pushed his legs apart, presumably to get a better angle to check him out, but Harry couldn’t figure out how he could see anything under the covers.

His daddy could see something at least, because his fingers were deftly stroking his cock and then down over his balls. The touch felt clinical, very similar to how it had felt when he was getting ready to put the cage on Harry. That reminder sent another shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes, humping his hips up into his daddy’s touch until a hand squeezed his hip.

Harry understood the silent order and he settled down, letting his daddy continue with his exam.

His fingers were brushing against Harry’s cheeks now, parting them and rubbing against the sensitive skin around his hole. He couldn’t help but moan, closing his eyes. He threw his arms up over his head and gripped his wrists to stop himself from reaching down and doing something his daddy wouldn’t like. He didn’t want to be bad after all. He wanted to be good.

Very good.

Maybe he’d get a reward if he was very good.

He didn’t have to wait very long for the reward because his daddy’s tongue swiped over his hole a moment later. He dug his nails into his forearms and forced his hips to stay still. He knew if he moved Daddy might stop.

And he didn’t want that. Not at all.

His daddy’s tongue was getting him wet as he licked around his hole. His tongue was flat against Harry, like he was trying to taste as much of Harry as possible.

Harry squirmed as he remembered it wasn’t just his taste down there. Daddy had come in him a lot yesterday, so maybe his daddy could still taste that. Taste _them_.

The pleasure worked up slow. It started as a throbbing in his belly, warming him up. His daddy’s hands were gripping his thighs, making sure he had a good angle to eat him out. It was incessant and never ending. His daddy keeping his strokes firm and long. Right against his rim.

Harry wanted desperately to reach down and grab at his daddy’s hair, maybe roll his hips into his mouth, get a deeper feeling from his tongue, but he wouldn’t. He was going to be good. But _fuck_ it was hard being good. His cock was full, as if it hadn’t gotten enough yesterday, and he wanted some kind of pressure against it.

“Do you think we could train me to come without being touched?” Harry didn’t know where that came from but it suddenly crossed his mind.

Daddy liked it because he moaned against his rim, _sucking_. Harry gasped. His hips arched against his will and he tried to get closer to that feeling.

“ _More_ ,” he said before he could stop himself.

Daddy was going to be mad at him for asking for more.

But instead of reprimand his daddy gave him what he’d asked. He sucked again, on the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole. It shot pleasure through his body and he let out a high pitched whine.

That became the new way Daddy was eating him out. Tongue and sucking, mouth moving up. His daddy was tender as he licked up, right to the base of his cock. Then up, up the vein and then around the tip of his cock.

When his daddy wrapped his lips around the head of his dick Harry buried his face in his elbow. He was just on the edge of control. He’d already let it slip by asking for more, and he knew Daddy wouldn’t allow anymore requests. Daddy would view them as selfish missteps and Harry knew he was doing _so good_.

Daddy let his cock fall from his mouth. Harry bit his lower lip, keeping the whine buried deep. He forced an eye open and looked down his body to his daddy, who was smiling at him.

“Very good,” Daddy said. He pulled himself up and crawled up Harry’s body, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re such a good girl.” He pulled Harry into his chest, letting him take in a deep breath of his scent. “And you didn’t seem sore. I think that deserves a reward.”

“A reward?” Harry didn’t know what to do with it now that he was being presented it.

“Anything you want. No limit.” Daddy kissed his forehead. “You want to cuddle and sleep the rest of the day? All yours. You want to fuck me? All yours. You want me to make you breakfast? I’ll make it work.”

Harry’s mind whirled with possibilities. Things he wanted, things he was scared of, things he knew Daddy was scared of. He kissed his daddy’s skin, right on his collarbone. “Can you?”

“Can I what, baby girl? Tell me what you want. I’ll do anything for you.” Daddy’s voice was so soft, gentle, and loving. It mimicked the touch he was giving Harry.

“Want you,” Harry said, and then stopped. He didn’t know how to vocalize what he wanted. So he took his daddy’s wrists and dragged his hands up. Daddy let him, so patient even when he didn’t need to be. This was only a reward for Harry after all. He left his daddy’s hands at the bottom of his throat and he hoped that said what he wanted.

The way his daddy’s breathing picked up told him he’d gotten his message across. He moved his hands and Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Are you sure?” Daddy asked.

Harry looked up at him, catching his eyes. He smiled, feeling funny that he was the one to reassure his daddy in a moment like this. But a part of him - the part that wasn’t floating - understood. This was going to be intense. No matter how soft and kind the feeling was right now, his daddy doing this would change that. There was always so much at risk, but the idea of the risk thrilled him.

“Please?”

Daddy nodded as he adjusted himself. Made himself steadier, so his grip was more sure. He practically loomed over Harry, draping him in shadow. His fingers danced around Harry’s neck, light touches that teased him, made him completely breathless.

“Remember, I love you more than anything in the entire world, okay?”

Harry nodded, unable to speak, and then his daddy squeezed his hands. The rush was instant. His body wanted to fight and his hands went to his daddy’s wrists on instinct, squeezing back just as hard. Not that it did anything. His daddy had the upper hand, the better position. He was overpowering Harry. All Harry could only close his eyes and try to pull away ( _he didn’t want to pull away_ ).

His daddy released the pressure on his neck.

It must have been no longer than a few seconds but that time without air? Harry was left panting, trying to suck in as much as possible while he still could.

“Are you okay, baby?”

Harry nodded, head going as fast as he could. “Yes, yes again.”

His daddy came into focus - and he hadn’t even realized his eyes were so watery with tears. Daddy was smiling at him. His eyes were crinkled as he looked at Harry, and then Harry felt his thumb stroking his cheek. “Again?”

“Please?”

His daddy cut off his air again.

Harry tried to fight back the instinct to claw at Daddy’s wrists but it was impossible in the moment. When he couldn’t breathe the adrenaline and panic rushed through him, up and down his whole body. His cock twitched, drawn in by the lack of air.

Daddy let him breathe again.

Harry sucked in precious air. His body tried to turn but Daddy’s weight had shifted to cover his body, holding him down. Pinning him.

The fight versus flight desire was kicking up, making his heart rabbit in his chest. Harry could feel how wide his eyes were as he watched (and felt) his daddy settle on top of him.

“Again?”

Harry was nodding before he could think otherwise.

Daddy squeezed his neck again, sitting on his chest.

Harry’s cock throbbed against his thigh, so fucking full.

“Would it be better,” his daddy said as he let go of Harry’s throat for a moment. _Breath, breath, breath._ “To ride you while I did this, and felt the way you throbbed every time I held your throat?” Harry panted, and then his daddy’s hands were back around his neck. “Or would you rather I fuck you like this. Have you ride me instead,” Daddy let go of his throat. _Air. Air. God fucking hell he couldn’t breathe_. His cock was so hard. “And I hold you up by your throat. Use it to control you?”

Harry’s voice was raw and tear streaked but it worked. “That one. That one, please.”

“You riding me? Not me fucking this big cock?” His daddy reached back and gripped his cock and it was intense. He could breathe but it felt like he shouldn’t, not when the grip was just on the right side of painful.

“Please,” Harry sobbed.

Daddy let go of his cock and his hands cupped his face. He came in view through the tears as he stroked Harry’s cheeks. Bringing the wrecked sobs down to whimpers. “Still your reward, I guess, baby girl. So you can ride me if you want.”

Harry nodded in relief as his daddy climbed off his chest and switched their positions. He let Harry climb into his lap while he reached for the lube. “I want you to open yourself up for me. Make a show for me.”

Harry did as he was told. He trailed his fingers down his body, touching himself for the pleasure of his daddy. He pinched his nipples, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“You know, sometimes I wish they were big enough for me to suck on,” Harry said. He knew his voice was small, unsure this was a direction his daddy would appreciate.

“Oh baby,” his daddy sounded in awe. “I love your itty bitty titties.” Harry flushed, rolling his nipple in between his thumb and index finger. His daddy’s hand came up cupped around his hand, joining his fingers. “They’re just the right size for me.” He glanced at Harry for just a moment before dipping forward and wrapping his lips around one of Harry’s nipples.

Then his teeth sunk down, a sharp, painful nip that shocked through Harry’s body.

“Ow.”

“Prep yourself, baby girl. Want to get inside you.”

Harry nodded. His hand dropped to his cock, but he ignored it. He needed to follow Daddy’s orders. His pressed his fingers inside him, moaning at the stretch.

One finger became two, and he had to lean against his daddy as he prepped himself. It was an awkward angle, sitting in Daddy’s lap as he fingered himself open. Their bodies were pressed so close together, and his arm kept threatening to get trapped whenever he tried to twist it to get a better angle. His daddy held onto his hips, keeping him from tipping over.

“When you’re done you can just sit down on my dick, how’s that baby girl? I’ll let you have that.” Daddy whispered against his temple as Harry tried to put a third finger inside him. Harry moaned, eyes screwed tight. “So fucking hard. Can’t wait to see how you look sitting on my dick. Your pussy wrapped around me. And then my hands will be around your throat. I’ll be moving you up and down, you barely able to catch a breath.”

Harry dropped his fingers from his body.

His daddy’s words were too much. He needed to get him inside him.

He wrapped his hand around Daddy’s cock and positioned it right at the rim of his pussy. 

He sunk down.

His daddy’s hands left his hips and grabbed his throat.

Fight or flight kicked in.

Harry’s body finished taking Daddy’s cock the whole way inside, and his hands came up, clinging to his wrists. He wasn’t sure if he was going to try and pry Daddy’s hands from his throat or just hold on.

Their eyes met. Daddy’s eyes were wide, blue and blown. His mouth was hanging open in pleasure.

Harry choked as Daddy pulled him up by his throat. He had no choice but to go with the movement. Trying to fight it would only hurt him worse. If he wasn’t fighting it then there was no squeezing sensation and he could breathe. Partially.

Fighting for air made everything feel more intense. He could feel Daddy’s cock sliding out of him. He could feel their skin touching, the electricity running through the room.

Daddy pushed him back down, squeezing and cutting off air.

Harry’s eyes rolled back.

Daddy pulled him up again.

Pushed him back down.

He didn’t squeeze every time. He let Harry breathe, but barely. Just enough to keep him going.

Up and down. Harry would feel full with his daddy’s cock, and then he’d be pulled up, gripping for his life on his daddy’s forearms, eyes wide in fear and panic while his cock leaked come between their bodies.

“So. Fucking. Good.” Daddy gasped, throwing his head back as he came, slamming his hips up as he held Harry down in his lap.

Harry came. His eyes rolled back. He clawed at his daddy’s forearms, trying to scream but unable to. Not with the way Daddy was choking him.

The orgasm hit him like a truck. Harder on every level. Intense coursing through his veins. Pleasure leaving his body.

He slumped forward when Daddy let him go, gasping for air. His arms wrapped around Daddy’s body, clinging tight.

His daddy clung back just as tight, making sure he felt safe and loved. He showered him in kisses, forehead, temple, cheeks, lips, and chin. He even dipped down and kissed Harry’s neck, which was tender from being choked but otherwise okay. He probably wouldn’t even be red.

A pit of sadness coursed through him at that thought, because he wanted everyone to see how good his daddy was for him. Rational was able to push it down though. Most people wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t get how good Harry felt. They didn’t know.

“You still with me?” Daddy asked.

“No,” Harry said. Honest.

Daddy laughed and kissed him quick. “Glad to hear it.”


	9. Regrouping and Reflection

They used the following Sunday to come down from the past week. They’d agreed before embarking on their 24/7 journey that they wouldn’t discuss what had happened until they’d put a few days between themselves and the past week. Just to give them both time to recover.

Originally Louis had thought he was being overly precautious by insisting on this, and that after the week was over they would have a good laugh about how not different it had been. They’d only agreed to it because it was something one of their 24/7 friends had suggested.

Now that everything was said and done Louis understood why. He hadn’t felt like he’d fully come back to himself until the middle of the next week. The last couple of days had been so intense, with the club, and the play they had done. He’d never been in domspace like that before, where he felt powerful and wonderful. Like he was at the top of the world. He’d loved it and the more he thought about it he couldn’t wait to discuss all these feelings with Harry.

So when they finally sat down on their couch to talk about it Louis felt like he was ready to tell Harry how he’d thought the week had gone and hear his own feedback. Not only because he knew it was important for Harry to know for his article, but for themselves to know.

“Do you want to record this?” Louis asked. “For your notes?”

“Yes!” Harry said, grabbing his phone and pressing record on his voice memos. “Good idea. I think this is going to be a mix of an interview and a sort of free for all emotions wise. I’ll try and steer the conversation towards relevance but I think in this case there could be a lot learned from letting us meander.”

“Sounds good. I’m at your disposal.”

“Alright, opening question. For both of us. How are we feeling?”

“Uh, that’s a nice vague question to start off with, Harold.” Louis gave him a look but Harry just beamed at him. “I’m feeling good. It’s been a bit to come down from I’ll admit. I was riding high on a lot of power at the end there but you did very well to keep me balanced. And knowing I was taking care of you also helped me a lot. To stay focused on the task at hand. I was worried there might be a drop that came for one or both of us but I think we did the right thing on Sunday to just take a day off, cuddle and sleep in. Nice long shower. Kinda pull away from our roles much slower.”

Harry nodded. “I agree with that. I was in subspace pretty much from Thursday until Sunday evening which was new. And a bit scary in retrospect. In the moment I obviously loved every second of it and was willing to do anything you wanted from me, but pulling back and looking at it now, _wow_ the emotions I was feeling. How strong they were. It’s enough to make you a little wary because I’m not used to it. Subspace normally lasts a couple hours for me at most, and that’s if we really work me up to it.”

“Same with me and the domspace. It’s not something I end up riding for so long. When we were at the club on Friday and I had you just hold my cock in your mouth in front of Liam - it wasn’t a conscious decision. The difference between that act, and what I’d had you do while I was on the phone were completely different feelings for me. I know the acts were similar, but I had a vague idea I was going to have you suck me off while I was on the phone. It was why I was _on the phone_. But in front of Liam I just… I wanted to _use you_ in some sense. Show off my power over you.”

“Do you think that was one of the big indications where you knew doing this was different from a normal week full of play sessions? Or was it something else?”

Louis frowned as he thought. “I think I fully realized this was different when I started winging it. And as you may know, I’m _rarely_ one to go into sessions as a dom and not plan them out to some degree. Certain times notwithstanding.” He couldn’t help but trade a look with Harry, who was smiling and nodding.

“It’s safer.”

“Exactly. And especially when we’re doing something more intense, like the play we did at the club. Usually I wouldn’t have surprised you with being volunteered for the demonstration. I would have introduced you to the other dom, made sure you felt safe since our relationship is a partnership. You shouldn’t do anything you don’t want to do, with someone you don’t want to do things with.”

“What inspired you take that leap away from your comfort zone?”

Louis took a deep breath. “I had known since Jesy scheduled the event that week that I was going to volunteer you. But how I went about it only came to me that day I met with her. When I used the vibrator on you. I realized then the excitement I got from having control over you that you didn’t know about. And I know we already spoke about it before, last week when we were in the middle of it, but it really just kept hitting me as the week went on. The agreement we had being 24/7 was such a different dynamic. The rules were so much less restricting. You were _mine_ and not in a person sense. In a property sense.” Louis paused, struggling with how to fully express what he was trying to say. He gave Harry a pleading look, knowing he would fill out what he was trying to say.

“There’s a difference between belonging to you, and _belonging to you_ which is what ended up coming through for both of us, I think.”

“Exactly. I had full responsibility of you, but in return I could have you do anything I wanted.”

“It was a master and slave dynamic without us really thinking about it.”

“I’d say so. I hadn’t thought about it since I’d never been in a master/slave relationship, or had any real interest in it-”

“Me neither.”

“But… I wonder if that’s what comes of being 24/7?” Louis looked at Harry as if he could answer it.

Harry pursed his lips in thought. “I think that’s what I’ve learned from our friends, even if they don’t address themselves as _master_ or _slave_. The hierarchy is always present. One person dominates, and the other serves. And it’s constant. And it’s in everything. It’s why there’s always a risk of the relationship of that intensity getting twisted if you have someone a little too hungry for power in the position of the dom.”

Louis nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Did you ever feel like that? That you were drowning in power?”

“Yes and no. Yes in the sense that I felt the power exchange very strongly, much more than we normally have. But no in that I felt the power was affecting me negatively.”

“You wouldn’t say you were in danger of abusing your power?”

“No. I never felt like I was in danger of abusing my power. Even when we were deep in it and I was choking you I never had this moment of like _I could force him to do whatever I want and I’m going to use it to hurt him_ or use it to get my way. Maybe it’s because the dynamic we have when I dom is me as the daddy and you as my baby girl, which I think lends itself to a more nurturing position? Does that make sense?”

“A little yeah.” Harry smiled at him. “Do you think it would have been different if we used different names? Like if it were a proper _you’re my master and I’m your slave_.”

Louis shifted to get more comfortable in the sofa. “Maybe? I do think - for a variety of reasons - I checked in on you a lot still, even though it wasn’t really my role to do so. Others might say I was doing it wrong but, one: as long as everything is safe and sane and consensual nothing is _wrong_ and two: at the end of the day that’s just not me. I’m always going to worry about you. And I’m going to want to make sure you’re okay.”

Harry smiled. “It’s appreciated. I felt incredibly safe the entire time we were together.”

“Can I turn the question back on you?” Louis asked.

“Go for it.”

“Did you feel different, staying submissive the whole week?”

Harry hummed in thought. “The biggest thing was obviously giving up control the way I did in my personal and professional life. You worked really hard at helping me give up that control those first couple days. That was actually something I enjoyed about the week. The way you slowly escalated it.”

“I wouldn’t call it a _slow_ escalation. I’m pretty sure it going from normal play to BAM public sex and humiliation doesn’t count as _slow_.”

Harry nudged him lightly with his foot, laughing. “Don’t make light of what we did earlier in the week. Honestly the first couple days were the worst for me. Not knowing what was going on? Learning to let go of the control I had? Absolutely maddening. I can do wax play in my sleep probably, and I’ve done enough demonstrations in my life that getting whipped in public is nothing, though I do admit the cock cage was a good addition to that. But there was something very special about you making me go to our normal bakery in come covered joggers. _That_ fucked with me.”

Louis felt warm hearing that. He’d worried about how to begin the week, struggled with what would be a good idea and what would be acceptable. Using Harry’s vanity against him had been particularly inspiring and had worked well at stripping Harry down of some of his dominance at the very beginning of the week. “So you didn’t mind the less sex based submission?”

“This week made me appreciate submission as an act much more. I have to say I finally understand what some of our friends have meant when they say we’re just playing and they’re _living the lifestyle_. When all we do are scenes, which do have a heavy sex based theme to them, we lose track of what may be the mundane aspects of dominance and submission. Things like you controlling what I wear, and how much money I have, and how my day is structured isn’t inherently going to give either of us a boner. It satisfies a much deeper, more primal part of us, I think.”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Are those things we’d want to incorporate into our regular life? From either perspective?””

“I don’t know actually. Were you inspired by any of the non-sexual acts? Or even by some of the play we did?”

“I mean, the surprise vibrator was a nice touch.”

“True. But that really only works once. Any toy you put in me now I’ll assume is secretly a vibrator.”

Louis snapped his fingers, smiling. “Damn.”

He watched as Harry settled into himself. Silence filled the room as they both let themselves refocus.

Harry was the one to break the silence. “If you were to pick out my clothes more often I wouldn’t mind it. I don’t think. Not like _all_ the time, but on special occasions. When we have somewhere to be. Or we’re on a deadline.”

Louis nodded in understanding. “I like that too. That seems like a relatively easy one that can slip into routine without being too noticeable or, I don’t know, intrusive.”

“A small thing to take away from the week, but something never the less. My final question for right now is, would you do it again?”

“As a dom? As a sub? Both?”

“In either role,” Harry said.

“I think it would be something fun to try again, sure. It was a good experience. Incredibly intense, and I’d be curious how the dynamic would play out the other way, with me subbing for you for a week since that’s a much more…” He tried to think of a good word to describe how he was as a sub generally.

“Bratty. The word you’re looking for is bratty.”

“I can be a good sub if I want to.”

“You like getting disciplined too much. You have actually told me, on multiple occasions, that you intentionally do shit to disobey me when you are subbing because you like how I look and treat you.”

“Okay, fair. But I don’t know if I’d be like that all week though. I think eventually it would get boring being a prick and I’d just want to submit and be good.”

“I suppose there’s only one way we could find out.”

Louis laughed. “I’m not jumping into another week long session right now. I’m still recovering from the last time.”

“I don’t mean right now. I just mean eventually.”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

Harry smiled at him as he leaned over and shut off the recording. “I think that was a good recap for now. It definitely gave me a good setting for how to start this whole thing at the very least.”

“If you need me for anything else, you know where to find me,” Louis said. He reached for Harry. “Are you off to write right now? Because you should come cuddle with me.”

Harry settled in right beside him, wrapping his arms around Louis. “Cuddles are always good.”

Louis kissed his forehead. “Yeah. They are.”

***

**I was a 24/7 sub for a week (not clickbait!)  
**  
 _By Harry Styles_

_A couple months ago I got the idea for a new series (this series!) where I would try and explore an aspect of the kink community that I hadn’t before. I decided on tackling a 24/7 partnership after thinking about how much my friends who are 24/7 rib me (gently) about the differences between me and them. So I spoke with my partner and he agreed to help me. For those who don’t know we’ve been together almost six months and we’re both involved in the community as switches. This means that we take turns playing dom and sub depending on our mood and desires._

_Obviously to do this as scientifically as possible we decided only one of us would be the submissive for the duration of the week. I volunteered as sub so that way I could focus on the feelings and not worry too much about planning or taking care of someone else to the degree I would have to as a dom. Selfish, I know, but I thought it would turn out better for writing this series, and who knows, maybe one day there will be a part two that will follow me as the dom._

_Roles decided it was time to set up a few rules since our idea was once we started the week there would be little to no negotiating. We know each other pretty well, and therefore know our limits. And while we set out to test our limits we still needed a few things in place just to make sure we knew what we were and were not comfortable with._

_Our adventure unfolded as follows:..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment, kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/177323252036/i-have-a-proposition-for-you-harry-said)


End file.
